Trouble This Way Comes
by Mayhems Mistress
Summary: ROMY. Gambit joins the X-men, falling in love with Rogue, who currently is having some problems controlling her mutation. The result? Love, Loss...And of course lots of Lust!
1. Of Meetings & Opportunities

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade.

***Rated M for later content***

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***Trouble This Way Comes***

**Chapter One**

**Of Meetings and Opportunities**

Rogue frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like hell. "Not much of a surprise there…sleep deprivation will do that to ya." Her voice even sounded hallow and dull. None of the usual spice that she trademarked herself of having. Sighing, she brushed a comb through her thick hair and styled it so the shocks of white landed perfectly around her face. Why she bothered, she had no idea. But Jean had insisted they go shopping today, on their day off from teaching. Storm and Kitty would be coming along as well.

Dressed in her best jeans and a fitted camisole, Rogue threw a black leather jacket over her shoulders and slipped on her gloves. Grabbing her sunglasses and purse, she hurried down to meet the other women.

Storm greeted her in the foyer at the base of the steps. "Change of plans, Rogue. We have a new arrival, Xavier wants us to show him around. He's the new teacher."

Jean muttered under her breath about it being a bad idea, but smiled up at Rogue. "He's in Xavier's office…care to go meet him together?" Rogue looked at Storm and then at Jean and sighed, setting down her purse.

"Yeah, alright…let's do this." She had just wanted a day of relaxation. Away from the mutants. Away from the nightmares, the memories, the strange problem with her powers…she needed a vacation. But steeling herself up to the task of playing chaperone to the new teacher, she followed Jean and Storm into Xavier's office.

Xavier looked up as the three women entered, a smile creasing his face. The man in the chair across from turned his head slightly. His auburn hair was messy and long, in a rock star sort of way. A strong body accented his sharp features and stunning looks. But the most surprising part of him to the women were his eyes. Pitch black, with irises a brilliant scarlet, he had the eyes of a demon, and the smile of a snake charmer as he glanced the three women over.

Xavier cleared his throat. "Ladies…have a seat. This is Remy Lebeau, also known as Gambit. Gambit, this is Storm, Jean Grey, and Rogue." Gambit nodded a hello to each women, his lips turning up into a smile as he appraised Rogue.

"Da pleasure, it's all mine, mademoiselles." He turned back to Professor Xavier. "I look forward to teaching alongside your staff."

Xavier nodded. "You're most welcome here. Logan and Scott will be around shortly to meet you as well. They're currently in Mexico picking up two new mutants. You three are the only male staff currently, aside from Beast." Gambit nodded and stood up, shaking Xavier's hand.

"Den, I can't wait to meet them. Thanks fer everything, Professor." He turned to leave, smiling at the women. "Ladies…again, a pleasure." Jean stood up and followed him out, Rogue could hear her telling him about the grounds and the rules the faculty and students lived under. Storm grinned at Rogue and got up too. Rogue was about to leave when Xavier stopped her.

"Rogue, sit down. We have to talk." Rogue groaned inwardly, but sat across from his desk…tense. Xavier rested his chin on his fingers and looked at her for a moment. "You aren't sleeping." It was a statement, not a question. Of course the Professor would know something was wrong.

Rogue shook her head, looking down at her gloved hands. "No sir. I keep having these crazy dreams, and memories that I don't even think are mine. And, Professor…my power, it's changing. I can still fly, and I'm still strong. But my absorption…it doesn't always work."

Xavier nodded. "I'm going to send you to Emma for some psychic help. She may be able to discover the cause of the memories. I'd do it myself, but I will be gone for a length of time. Storm will be in charge until my return. As for your powers…I'd recommend some training with Logan. Maybe the two of you can figure out what's going on. It could be that your powers are manifesting again…making themselves work a little differently."

Rogue nodded. "Yes sir." She stood to leave as he dismissed her. Walking out of his office, she picked up her bag, and walked out the door to her car. Might as well get some shopping done. With her head down, and her mind in thought, she didn't notice the man in front of her until she ran into him. His arms snaked around her waist, catching her mid fall.

"Careful, Chere…you might run someone over." It was the new teacher. Gambit. His dark eyes stared into hers as he helped her regain her standing balance.

Rogue blushed. "Sorry. I was kinda lost in thought." Gambit nodded.

"I noticed. You leave mansion, now? I must say, chere, I've never chased a woman away with my arrival before." Rogue laughed and shook her head.

"Shopping. Your arrival postponed my shopping trip. I was supposed to go with Storm and Jean, but now they're busy."

Gambit looked relieved for a moment. "Then you shall allow Gambit to accompany you. I make excellent bag carrier, and my eye for shoes…it's gotten me high ratings in Paris."

Rogue grinned and pointed to her car. "Alright, you can come along. But no funny business Suga'. I'm stronger than I look."

Gambit grinned and followed her to her car. "I don't doubt it, Chere. Not for one moment."

---

The ride to the mall was uneventful and filled with easy conversation. Both Rogue and Gambit were Southerners by birth, and they compared accents and life compared to the 'Yankees'. Gambit explained his power, and Rogue explained hers…to a point. Gambit appeared crestfallen when she said she couldn't come into contact with others…or else risk their very lives.

Rogue looked at his sad expression. "What's a matter, Suga? You look like a croc just ate your puppy."

Gambit looked surprised. "Who told you about dat?"

Rogue pulled into a parking spot and burst out laughing. "I meant…you look like someone just told you Santa wasn't real."

Gambit frowned. "I was just imagining what it would be like to kiss you. But I must say…I didn't factor in dying."

Rogue frowned and opened her car door. She didn't like the fact that this man she had just met was already falling for her. Rogue also didn't like that…in the short time she had known Gambit…she was falling for him too. "Sorry. That's the way it is though."

Gambit wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close enough so their noses were close to touching. His breath smelled of peppermint, and it's cool scent made Rogue shiver. "It's a shame, my chere. A damn shame." Releasing her, he started walking towards the mall.

Rogue blinked and recovered quickly. Together they walked the mall. Ducking into stores, Gambit very courteously holding the bags, while Rogue tried on new clothes. She couldn't ignore the stares he sent her way. The way he watched her, a look in his eye that spoke many promises. None possible with her powers. Her disappointment grew when she saw a young couple kissing in the food court.

Never would she be able to that. To feel a man's lips on hers. To be touched the way a woman wanted to be touched. Skin on skin contact was an absolute no-no. Rogue couldn't have any of those things. Ever.

Gambit watched her with a curious gaze as her expression turned wistful. He knew what she was thinking, and throwing caution to the wind, he dropped the bags onto the floor beside them, and grabbed Rogue's arms, pulling her close. Before she could protest, he crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss that made her see stars.

He could feel the very life energy being drained out of him, and as he felt the black edges threaten to overtake him…he pulled away with a gasp. Rogue looked shocked, and then she growled and hit him. "You idiot! I could have killed you!" But as she saw him still standing, albeit a little bit shaky…she gasped and put a hand to her lips. "You…you…you ain't unconscious!"

Gambit sat down on a bench near them and looked up at her with wary eyes. "No. Was I spose'd to be?"

Rogue sat down next to him, checking his pulse. It was strong. "Yes! The amount of power I drained from you should have killed you!"

Gambit shrugged. "Care to try again?" Rogue pushed him away. "Fine. You're loss, ma chere." Grinning he shook his head, as if trying to clear the cobwebs, and stood up. "Let's go get us some ice cream. I need something sugary afta that. You a damn good kisser, Rogue."

She made a face, but stood up to follow him, grabbing a bag off the floor. As she touched it, it energized…glowing a brilliant orange. "Gambit! I absorbed your power! How do I shut it off??" Gambit laughed and grabbed the bag, taking away the energy that threatened to explode.

"Ah, Rogue…maybe you should let me touch the stuff for now. My power is not one to be taken lightly." Rogue readily agreed and together they headed off back to the mansion.

---

"You mean you kissed Gambit!" Kitty's excited voice carried over the loud music coming from her room. Rogue nodded and sighed, putting her face in her hands. Kitty was ecstatic. "This is sooo cool! Like, you've kissed the most handsome man in the whole world!"

Rogue looked up. "Kitty…"

Kitty grinned. "Right. Aside from Colossus…" Rogue rolled her eyes. Her lips still tingled with Gambit's kiss. She wanted to smack him. She wanted to explore why he didn't drop. But most of all…she wanted to kiss him again. And never stop.

Standing up, she looked out the window at the van that had pulled up. Logan and Scott were home. She wanted to talk to Logan. Kitty came to the window. "Oh yea…the two newest recruits. Twins." The two women watched as Logan helped a young woman and her brother unload the van of their belongings. The woman was beautiful…with long black hair and an easy smile. Her brother was equally handsome. Kitty sighed, and grinned at Rogue. "OK…so maybe Gambit isn't the most handsome after all."

Rogue laughed. "Whatever you say, short stuff. I'm going to go talk to Logan." She left the room and ran into the new girl. They fell to the floor in a heap of boxes, and limbs. Rogue groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to start watching where she was going.

The new woman grinned and helped her up. "You must be Rogue. Logan said I'd recognize you cuz of you're amazing hair. I just love the white." She stuck out her hand to Rogue. "The name's Skylar. But you can call me Nightshade."

Rogue shook the woman's hand, instantly loving the carefree attitude of the recruit. "My name is Anna. But you can call me Rogue."

The girl flashed a dazzling smile. "Pleasure. Logan said you're from Mississippi? I'm from Texas. Dallas to be exact." Her drawl was lengthened when she talked about her hometown.

Rogue grinned. "I guessed as much. You have big hair." True to the statement, Skylar had a massive amount of ebony hair, falling from her head in a cascade of waves.

With a surprised look she grinned. "Yes ma'am. If you don't got big hair in Dallas, then you ain't a Texan." She picked up the box of clothes she had dropped. "My brother should be helping me right along. That boy is lazier than a horse at high noon."

Rogue nodded, understanding the southern terminology. She had a feeling that Nightshade was going to be one of her closest friends. With a smile, she picked up a box that was still on the floor. "Well…I'll help you. I'm sure the ladies of the household have detained your brother." Skylar snickered and the two women made their way down the hall towards the faculty's wing. "So…whatchya teaching?"

Skylar made a face. "I'm teaching self defense. My brother will be with Gambit doing only the Lord knows what." She rolled her eyes and lightly punched Rogue in the shoulder. "I hear you're the resident history teacher."

Rogue nodded. "If it's old or dead, chances are, my students will learn about it." Skylar burst out laughing and dropped the box onto the carpeted floor of her new room.

"Damn. This place is like Graceland. Ya know…I was there once, when I still had mah pigtails. Momma said it was like visiting the White House of the south, and that the Yankees knew nuthin about buildins." She opened the curtains to the windows. "Well…she sure was wrong."

Rogue nodded. "The mansion is the most beautiful house in the area. You'll find yourself getting lost quite a few times. Just hollar if ya need anything, ya hear?"

Skylar nodded. "Will do. Thanks Rogue. I was afraid I wouldn't make friends here."

Rogue smiled at the woman and left the room to let her unpack. She crossed the mansion's giant courtyard towards the boys dormitory, waving hello to the various mutants she passed. Logan was outside, chatting with Gambit. Rogue sighed and marched up to the men.

Logan gave her a quick hug. "Hey there, Stripes. Did you meet Skylar yet?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Wolverine…if I didn't know better, I'd say you had your eye on her…"

Logan gave her a feral grin and turned to Gambit. "Good women are hard to find. Don't you agree, Cajun?"

Gambit grinned at Rogue, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Aye, Wolverine. A good woman…now dat is the ultimate goal in life." He winked at her then, his eyes filled with an emotion that Rogue couldn't quite decipher.

Rogue smiled at Logan, but the smile was forced. It took a lot for her to admit a weakness…but she knew Logan could help. They were close enough where she could trust him with anything. Although the confidentiality was kind of shattered with Gambit there. However, Rogue didn't want to ask him to leave. She wasn't that rude, and she figured that maybe he too could be someone she could trust. "Logan…something's wrong with my powers."

Logan's grim features looked even grimmer. "You losing them?" Gambit looked intrigued. He had no idea what Rogue could actually do…other than absorb.

Rogue shook her head. "No. I still got Ms. Marvel's flight and strength, but I'll be damned if my absorption isn't always working right. Today I managed to zap Gambit. But I couldn't even lay him flat."

Logan now looked amused. "How'd she get you, Gambit?"

Gambit made a sheepish grin. "I kissed her." Logan roared with laughter, his small body shaking. Rogue rolled her eyes and waited.

Logan wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at Rogue. "Don't worry, Stripes. We'll figure it out. I promise." He winked at Gambit. "Good luck with this one, Cajun. She's a firecracker." And with that, he walked away, still chuckling, leaving Rogue and Gambit alone.

Rogue looked at Gambit with an exasperated expression. "Don't think you won this Suga. I'm not so easily surprised a second time."

Gambit grinned and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, ma Cherie…I'm much more stealthy the second time." He stepped close, so he could whisper in her ear. "And touch or no touch, I'll won't give up. You're too appealing."

With a gentle kiss on the top of her head, he walked into the dormitory. Rogue sighed and walked back to her room…her mind tired, her body drained. She needed sleep…and damn it all…she was going to get it.

---

The next morning was none the better. Rogue woke up in her bed with a pounding headache after having a dream that she thought she would never wake up from. Rogue sighed and rolled out of bed, running a hand through her hair. Dragging herself to the bathroom, she showered and dressed for class, wearing a long sleeve sweater and black slacks.

Feeling much better after her shower, she made her way down to the kitchen, meeting Skylar on the stairs. Skylar looked like she had a rough night and grinned at Rogue. "I'm not a morning person."

Rogue laughed. "Neither am I…you'll get used to it." Skylar nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Austin, Skylar's brother greeted the two women and threw his sister an apple. Skylar kissed the top of his head and sat down next to him, contentedly munching on the fruit.

Gambit pulled out a chair for Rogue. "Good morning, Mon Ami. You slept well, I hope?"

Rogue sighed. "Not really. But I'm used to that. Want to book the danger room with me for a training session later? I only have one class today." Gambit nodded and handed her a playing card.

"Call me." With a laugh, he walked off towards his class. Rogue looked at the card in her hands and sighed, shaking her head with a smile. The Queen of Hearts. Skylar glanced at Gambit's retreating figure.

Then her eyes focused back on Rogue with a smile as wide as the Mississippi. "Well well…looks like the Rogue got herself a man. And honey…that is one fine lookin' piece of man if I do say so myself. He got any brothers?"

Austin snorted into his coffee and left the girls alone, muttering something about it 'not being right knowin' his sister's love live' Rogue grinned. "No. No brothers…but I think Logan likes you."

Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Wolverine? Hot damn…this is really heaven." Her eyes got dreamy. She stood up to head for her class. "You know, sweetie…good men are hard to find. Gambit obviously is head over heels for ya. Don't let him go. And don't push him away."

TBC

~Wow…I had fun writing this. Now…as you can tell, Skylar and Logan will eventually have their own story. As will some of the other future pairings. But right now, I'm focused mainly on this ROMY story.


	2. Has Cupid's Arrow Struck Me So?

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Wolverine? Hot damn…this is really heaven." Her eyes got dreamy. She stood up to head for her class. "You know, sweetie…good men are hard to find. Gambit obviously is head over heels for ya. Don't let him go. And don't push him away."_

**Chapter Two**

**Has Cupid's Arrow Struck Me So?**

Rogue stared at her new friend's retreating figure and sighed again, drinking her coffee quickly and hurrying off towards her class. She loved history. It was her chance to be at peace with the haunting memories in her head. After all…weren't memories just that? A part of history?

Rogue's charges were eager young men and women…much like she had been 5 years earlier. They had a desire to learn…even if classes did get off topic much of the time. Today, they were going to be discussing the Holocaust. A touchy subject…and the source of many passionate discussions. Some mutants related to the holocaust…they too were destroyed for being "different"

Opening the door to her class, she breezed in with a smile. "Morning class!" Setting down her bag, she perched herself on the edge of the desk. "Today we're discussin the Holocaust. Let's keep the blood letting to a minimum. K?"

Thirteen young and eager faces grinned back at her. Rogue smiled. "So…World War Two. What was so significant about it?"

A young girl raised her hand. "Well…there were a lot of significant factors in the war. The first jets, the advancement of warfare rules, techniques, and standards. Also World War Two introduced us to the atom bomb and nuclear weapons. It also set off the Cold War. But if you're headed in the direction of the Holocaust…then I guess you want to hear that World War Two was also the stage for the massive Genocide of the Jews." Rogue grinned. Misery was a good girl. A smart student, and a capable mutant…she could make people feel what she was feeling. And sometimes…it wasn't good.

"Good job, Misery. You pretty much hit the nail on the head." She looked at the rest of the class. "So what about concentration camps? Who knows what those are?"

A handsome boy in the back raised his hand. "They were the camps the Jews were forced to live and work in until either disease or the Nazi's killed them." Rogue nodded again.

"Correct. Good job." Before she could continue, Misery raised her hand again.

"Rogue…isn't it true that some people want to send US to camps? Wouldn't that be kind of fringing on the Holocaust?" Rogue groaned mentally, knowing it was going to come to this. There went her lesson plan.

Another girl, Poppy, a manipulator of plants, snorted. "Everyone knows that humans don't have the strength to keep a bunch of mutants locked up."

Misery looked at the other girl, narrowing her eyes. "But that's what they want. To keep us separate." She used quotations for "separate."

Rogue sighed, might as well run with it. "So…can we agree that maybe the treatment of mutants is very similar to the treatment of the Jews? And that a few core people can factor the thoughts of many?"

Poppy nodded and made a rose grow in her hand. "It's kind of like plants. Everyone knows that this rose couldn't kill you. But if I managed to convince this entire room that it could…then it would be a pandemic."

Misery snorted. "You're a loony. That thought is based off of the divine theory. If X believes he's Y, and he convinces everyone that he is Y, then he is Y."

Rogue blinked. Shit, this was way over her head. Thankfully she was saved by a tap at the door. She looked at her class. "Hold that thought Misery." Hurrying to answer the door, she grinned at the man standing on the other side.

Gambit was casually leaning against the doorframe, his black and red eyes dancing as he took in the sight of Rogue. "Sorry, ma Chere…but my class isn't today. Mind if I sit in on yours? Get to know the students?"

Rogue nodded and ushered him in. "Sure. Class…this is Gambit, he's a professor here as well. He'll be sitting in with us. Maybe we can convince him he's Y."

Misery snickered. Poppy raised her hand. "But Rogue! Everyone knows that together, as a team…mutants can overcome the bad rep they've gotten."

Rogue nodded. "True…but how do you insure that all mutants behave?"

The students thought about this for a moment. Gambit raised an eyebrow. "I thought y' taught History, no?"

Rogue laughed. "We've gotten off topic."

Gambit grabbed her hand and kissed it, smiling as the girls in the class sighed. "So I figured, my chere."

Rogue snatched her hand away and made a face. She turned to the class. "Ok…so this is the perfect homework assignment. I want ya'll to write a 'theory' on why mutants should pay close attention to history for survival. It'll be due at the end of the week. Alright?"

The students groaned, but gathered their stuff up as the bell rang. Gambit snickered and watched them leave. "Yeh have a way with them, Chere. They really like this class." When Rogue only blushed, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have the danger room with Logan."

----

Logan was not an easy person to fight. In fact…fighting him was quite the opposite. Rogue slammed against the wall, groaning as she slid to the floor after a rather ridiculous toss from Wolverine. Gambit stepped out of the shadows, a lit playing card in his hands. "Come on, Chere…you can do better than that."

Rogue growled and shot up into the air, dodging the two of clubs that exploded inches from her ankle. She picked up a large rock and hurled it at Gambit. While he was distracted with dodging the potentially dangerous flying object, Rogue lunged at Wolverine. Ripping off her glove, she managed to get her hand around Logan's bare arms. But nothing happened.

All action ceased, Rogue staring down at her bare hand on Logan's flesh. Logan looked from her hand to his arm and frowned. "Not good Stripes."

Rogue pushed him and a single tear ran down her face as she sunk against the wall. "Dammit, Logan. I can't fight like this. I can't function like this." Logan watched her with a worried expression. He wasn't good at women crying. And by the looks of Gambit, neither was he. Pure panic was written on both their faces.

Thankfully, they were saved by an angel's voice. "Why don't you boys take a breather. Maybe I can help." Skylar stepped into the danger room, her black and blue uniform snug against her voluptuous curves. She winked at Wolverine and offered a hand to Rogue. "What do you say, Sweetie? How about you try me? I promise I don't bite…hard."

Rogue looked up at her new friend. "Don't know how much I can do…"

Skylar grinned and backed off to get ready. "Don't go easy on my account, girlie." Rogue grinned and stood up, nodding to Logan and Gambit. They backed off to watch the fight. Skylar's eyes glowed red and energy seemed to seep out of her. "Now watch as Nightshade truly comes alive."

Her body turned a bright flaming orange, and flames engulfed her hair and body. She was beautiful in her fire form, and deadly serious, as Rogue found out…barely dodging the fireball Skylar hurled in her direction. The two women began to fight, Skylar dodging in and out of Rogue's grasp…trying to entice her to absorb her powers. Rogue was amazed by the quickness of the new X-man, and the fluidness that Nightshade changed from one elemental form to another.

Rogue threw a punch at Nightshade's head…only to be stopped by a rock hard version of the woman. Her Earthen form. Nightshade grinned. "Sorry honey, I don't fall easily."

Rogue grinned, and the two clashed again. "Come on, Nightshade…you've barely touched me." She was instantly silenced by a blast of cold air that sent her flying into the wall.

Nightshade smiled a gleaming smile. "Point for me."

Rogue lunged forward again and grabbed Nightshade around the wrist, picking her up and slamming her into the ground. Skylar groaned as her head cracked against the ground, and slumped forward, eyes closed. Rogue panicked and let go of the woman's arm. "Shit! Gambit, Logan!"

The two men came running forward, Logan gently picking up Skylar. "She's okay. I don't think you hit her too hard." True to his word, Skylar opened her eyes.

"What in the hell's name happened?" Gambit grinned.

"She got you good, my friend." Skylar smiled at Rogue.

"Thatta girl, Rogue."

Rogue sighed. "But I didn't drain your power." She threw her hands up in frustration. Sweat dripped from her body, and she was panting for air. "It's no use, Logan. I can't do it anymore."

Logan shook his head and leaned against the danger room's wall, arms around Skylar's waist…holding her steady while she re-oriented herself. "Yes you can. You were doing so well. Tell her Gambit."

Gambit looked down at Rogue from where he stood beside her. "Wolverine is right, ma Chere. You're just adapting. There has to be a secret somewhere."

Rogue groaned and punched a hole in the ground. "No! My powers aren't working! Damn it!" She hit the ground again, her tears now flowing freely.

Gambit sighed and pulled her towards him, his hands tight around her arms. His lips met hers and he kissed her passionately. As a tingle surged through him, he knew she was absorbing his power…and his memory…so he brought forward only the best memories he figured she would want to keep with her. The moment he had first seen her, in Xavier's office…the sun bouncing off her hair. And their first kiss…the one that had left him dizzy.

The moment Gambit started to feel the black edges of his consciousness pulling around him, he broke the kiss…pulling away with a smile. "No Chere…they still work." And he sank to the ground, attempting to steady himself. Logan and Skylar watched the exchange in silence…curious looks on each their faces.

Rogue looked surprised as she touched her lips. "Gambit…"

Gambit looked up, a goofy grin on his face. "Yes, love?"

She bent down, hovering inches over his face. "Thank You."

Gambit touched his gloved finger to her lips. "No, Chere…the pleasure…it was mine. Never underestimate yourself. Just because your powers have changed…doesn't mean your heart or your will has." He stood up and waved a silly goodbye to the other two X-men. "Now, Gambit is gonna lie down for a bit. I feel…tired."

Skylar threw her head back and laughed as Gambit shuffled away. "That boy is head over heals for ya, Sweetie. I knew it the moment I saw ya'll in the kitchen." Logan rolled his eyes and helped Rogue up. Skylar thought for a moment, rubbing the back of her head. "Logan…d'ya think that maybe Gambit acts like a switch for Rogue?"

Logan thought for a moment. "That would explain why she was able to absorb his powers twice."

Rogue thought about Skylar's theory. "So maybe I have to train with Gambit…see how to call my absorbing out."

Skylar nodded. "Yes. And next time…I'm gonna get me a helmet!"

---

Gambit knew he was in over his head. Falling in love with a woman who he couldn't touch was not in his best interests…but he was doing it anyways. With a heavy sigh, he let himself into his room and shut the door behind him. Poor Rogue…she was so frustrated with herself. As an empath, he could feel it rolling off of her body in furious waves. Thankfully, Gambit had learned how to create walls for himself.

Shuffling into the small bathroom adjoined to his room, he leaned against the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Kissing Rogue made him crazy. He blinked at his reflection, watching his own eyes. They were demon eyes, his trademark. But they were also his downfall. How could Rogue ever fall in love with someone who looked like him? How could she want to see these eyes every day?

So far he was the only one who had initiated anything more than just friendship. But she seemed to enjoy being around him. And the smile she had given him in the classroom. Maybe he was reading too much into this. Gambit ran a hand over his face, stripping off his clothes and starting the shower. If he kept kissing Rogue like that…cold showers were going to be more than just an occasional occurrence. They were going to be his full blown routine. He finished his shower and stood in the bathroom, hands on the sink, dripping water onto the floor.

Oh but to touch her. He knew that if she didn't learn how to turn off her powers, he would never be able to anything more than just a quick kiss. She could kill him…and then she would never be able to live with herself. As a criminal, Gambit had learned how to overcome the death of people close to him. But would Rogue? Would she ever recover if she killed him accidentally? And all because he had practically forced his way into her life?

With a heavy resolve, Gambit decided he would back off. For now. Let her come to him…if and when she was ready. It would be better for the both of them. Until then…he would be the best friend. The one she could learn to trust like Logan. The one who would help her along the road to recovering her powers. He would be the sidekick…and maybe someday…the lover.

A knock on the door made him wrap a towel around his waist. Logan was at the door. "Want to go down to the pool? A lot of the faculty are meeting down there. I think Scott's even going to bring a grill out."

---

Rogue and Skylar walked down to the poolside in a comfortable silence. Skylar was oblivious to the looks she was getting in her black bikini, with a black wrap around her hips. The weather was ridiculously warm for a September, with the sun out and temps in the eighties. They had decided to meet Storm, Kitty, and Jean at the faculty pool. No youngsters allowed.

Skylar smiled at Rogue. "You feelin' better?" Her voice drawled out sweetly, trying to gauge Rogue's mood.

Rogue nodded. "Yea. Being outside will help." She looked down at her own bathing suit…a barely there scarlet bikini. "Finally get a tan."

Skylar grinned. "Yea girl…you could use the color."

Rogue smiled. "So how do your powers work?"

Skylar frowned. "Not exactly sure. Me and Austin both got the X gene. But as twins, it manifested differently. I became an element witch…I can control fire, earth, air, water, and I can heal…but healing drains the hell out of me. Austin can shape shift into any animal he has seen, and he has a shadowy power that makes him very stealthy." She opened the gate to the pool. Storm, Jean and Kitty were already there, lounging on floating rafts. "My powers are still developing…it's a new experience every time."

Rogue nodded and they hopped on rafts and paddled their way to Kitty and Storm. Storm opened one eye and smiled at the two women. "Hello Skylar, Rogue. Let's lash our rafts together." The five women belted their rafts together in a floating circle…and began to talk.

Jean wanted to hear all about Rogue's kiss with Gambit…so Rogue was forced to retell, much to the other women's amusement. Skylar sighed. "That is sooo romantic! I gotta get me a man."

Kitty nodded and her eyes turned dreamy. "I wish Piotr would join the X-men again…I miss seeing him all the time."

Storm smiled. "He will when he's ready, Kitty."

Skylar nodded. "All men eventually end up where they belong. It just takes patience and a little time for them to realize where that place is." She grinned at Rogue. "Or in some cases…men appear in the strangest place…but that's where they're supposed to be…they just don't know it yet."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Can ya'll stop goading me on about Gambit?" But she smiled and closed her eyes. That kiss had left her wanting more. Much more.

Kitty grinned and nudged Jean's foot with her own. "Just wait till Rogue learns how to shut off her powers…we're not going to see those two for quite a while."

Jean looked shocked. "Kitty!"

Kitty shrugged. "It's the truth."

Rogue ignored her friend and the five women fell silent as they soaked up the sun rays, floating together on the giant pool. Emma eventually joined them with a quick hello, joining her raft in between Storm and Jean. Skylar opened one lazy eye and noticed Logan and Gambit headed their way…Scott in the background dragging a grill along. Logan had his eyes on her, and Gambit…well…he was beyond recovery staring at Rogue.

---

Gambit couldn't believe his eyes. He had to pinch himself to be sure that what he was seeing wasn't some trick. Rogue was lounging with the other women in a circle of rafts. All the women were stunning…but Rogue…she was fantastic looking. A scarlet red bikini wrapped around her creamy skin, hugging her fierce curves with amazing sex appeal. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail as she rested with her eyes closed against the rays of the sun. Gambit groaned and looked over at Logan.

Logan was staring intently at Skylar, who was staring right back at the moment. She was magnificent in a black bikini that left very little to the imagination and matched her ebony hair. The man was head over heels in lust. Gambit could feel it. Austin joined them and his jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful women. Scott, who was slightly more immune to the effects, grinned and examined his pretty girlfriend, Jean.

Skylar's perfect eyebrow raised as she made eye contact with Logan, and with a sly grin she stretched…artfully arching her back, making Logan groan. Austin snickered and muttered something about a crazy sister. Gambit returned his stare back to Rogue, who now had her eyes open as well…sending Gambit a very heated look.

---

The women were all well aware of the stares they were getting from the men who had arrived with a rowdy atmosphere and a grill. Logan and Skylar were locked in a staring contest. Rogue was pretty sure that Skylar would win…she was practically oozing sex. Storm was watching the newest X-man with a casual smile. Rogue turned her gaze onto Gambit. His red eyes flashed brilliantly for a moment as he captured her stare, returning it with a strange look on his face.

He looked delicious in magenta swim trunks that matched the shirt he always wore. Though right now, he was shirtless, and Rogue thanked her lucky stars. His heavily muscled upper body was magnificent, as was his narrow waist that angled into strong legs and hips. His shorts hung low on his hips, showing rolling abs and tan skin. Gambit was beautiful. A work of art. Not as meaty as Logan, he was more like a jungle cat. A prowler…built for speed and short bursts of power. Stealth was his forte.

Skylar smiled to the other women and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Watch Logan's eyes." She dipped herself into the water, swimming underneath the surface in a fluid motion. Dripping wet, she hoisted herself out of the pool in front of Logan and the other men. Not one man could deny that she was stunning as the clingy fabric hugged her curves. Skylar grinned and ran a finger down Logan's jaw. Rogue had to snicker as Logan's eyes darkened. Skylar leaned in close to Logan's ear, her lips barely touching him. "Care for a swim?"

And then all hell broke loose. Logan grabbed her and together they fell into the pool with a splash. The wave from their impact knocked Jean's float over, which twisted Emma's around. As Emma tried to keep her balance, she knocked Storm off of hers, who in turn lunged to grab Kitty's to avoid getting her hair wet. Kitty screeched and tipped the raft, dunking both herself and Storm. Rogue was the only one left actually sitting on the raft. With a sigh of relief she looked back up as the women surfaced laughing. Gambit was no where in sight.

Suddenly, her raft twisted, and strong arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her close to his body. Gambit smiled down at her. " 'Ello, Petite." Rogue was suddenly grateful that her powers weren't working as she realized she was wrapped around Gambit's strong chest, her legs pressed against either side of his waist.

She smiled up at him. "Heya, 'Suga."

He swam them over to the shallower end so they could both stand up. Kitty was settling down on a lounge chair, and flashed Rogue a thumb's up sign. Jean and Scott were laughing by the grill, and Skylar had disappeared with Logan. Austin, who had transformed into a black dolphin and swum over to Emma was now cuddled up with her on a blanket on the grass, telling her ridiculous stories about his shifting adventures.

Gambit looked at all the forming couples and grinned at Rogue. "I'll never look at this pool the same way again."

TBC


	3. Who Said I Couldn't Be Touched?

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Gambit looked at all the forming couples and grinned at Rogue. "I'll never look at this pool the same way again."_

**Chapter Three**

**Who Said I Couldn't be Touched?**

Rogue smiled up at Gambit and pushed away slightly, untangling her legs from his. "We might as well call this area the love boat. All we need now is Piotr for Kitty, and for Hank to come out of his silly lab for Storm." Gambit's face fell as she separated herself. The Untouchable had been touchable, and he had been enjoying it. But now she was deliberately detaching herself.

He coughed once and swam to the edge, hoisting himself out so he could sit with his feet in the pool. "Piotr…he's in da brotherhood…non?" Rogue nodded and joined him, kicking the water in tiny ripples.

Rogue looked up at him, her emerald eyes meeting his crimson ones. "Look…I know we just met and all…but I feel like we have some sort of connection…" Gambit held his breath. This could go either way. Either she could say the let's be friends line, or she could say let's take a chance. She continued, "and…well…I was wonderin' if you would help me with mah training?"

The look she gave him was hopeful. Gambit thought for a moment, watching her carefully. She had neither embraced a relationship with him, nor had she rejected it. Helping her train was neutral ground. What could he lose? His mind… "Sure, Gambit help Petite with her training. On one condition."

Rogue smiled. "What condition?"

Gambit leaned close to her, his lips hovering over hers. Pleased that she didn't pull away, he kissed her softly on the lips. "All Gambit asks is that you be yourself. And keep these kisses coming." Rogue laughed against his lips and nodded, her creamy skin flushing.

"You got a deal, Cajun."

---

"So…that was exciting." Skylar looked at her friend as they flew high in the air. Rogue had wanted to tell Skylar about Gambit's deal…so they had flown out during the evening for some peace and quiet. Rogue's flying was natural…Skylar flew using a hovering cloud. Part of her air powers. She called it the magic carpet, much to Rogue's amusement.

Rogue smiled. "Yea. Where'd you and Logan disappear off to?"

Skylar grinned seductively. "I never kiss and tell." But she had the smug look of someone who had just had a great time.

Rogue laughed. "You screwed him already."

Skylar's dark blue eyes grew big. "Rogue! A proper southern bell does NOT air her dirty laundry." They flew silent for a moment. "But yes…I fucked him good." Rogue laughed again and shook her head, amused that her new friend had gotten laid so fast.

"Was it good?"

"Oh yes. He's quite…the animal." Rogue snickered and stopped in the air.

"Oh my lord…Skylar look at that car!"

Skylar looked down, a whistle erupting from her lips. "Damn. A 1970 GTO Judge. Would you look at that, it's a beauty." She narrowed her eyes, focusing on the car from their height. "It's for sale…"

Rogue and Skylar flew down to the ground, landing a safe distance away. The car needed work…lots of it. But the owner was only selling it for 500 dollars. Rogue did the math in her head for costs to repair it. "Skylar…how much do you know about cars?"

Skylar grinned. "I can fix them up to be perfect. You buy this car, and I'll be your number one mechanic."

Rogue thought about the purchase for a minute. She had more than enough money…and maybe it would be good to have something to get her mind off the memories. Skylar was looking at her like she was a goddess. Rogue smiled. "Let's go talk to the owner, after we fly home and change…I want to look respectable."

Skylar squealed and they shot back up into the air, discussing plans with the car. They ran into the mansion and changed, jumping into Skylar's beautiful 2009 cherry red Dodge Challenger. Remy and Wolverine watched them go…suspicion in their eyes as they watched Skylar peel out of the garage. Both of the men had been working on their motorcycles before the sun set too much to see.

An hour later, Rogue was the brand new owner of a beautiful car, that thankfully still ran. It needed work, but Skylar and Rogue were more than willing to devote the time to it. Skylar had even managed to reduce the price down to 350. With Skylar driving her car, Rogue gunned up the powerful GTO's engine, and they drove the new baby home.

Remy looked up from his motorcycle and chuckled. "Wolverine…it appears our women have gone and gotten themselves a new toy." Wolverine looked up as the GTO rolled into the garage.

Skylar parked her challenger and leapt out, dancing around the GTO like a little girl. "Ooh! I can't wait any longer!" She slid under the car, talking to herself about what would be needed while Rogue popped the hood.

Wolverine approached the car. "You girls going to be able to handle this machine? It's a powerful piece of muscle." Rogue looked up from under the hood, and Skylar slid out from under the car to glare at Logan.

Gambit grinned and pulled Logan back. "Dis is there project. If they want help, we be there to help. Until then…I'm getting turned on thinking about Rogue working on the car." Logan laughed and they settled against their motorcycles, watching the women work on the car, diagnosing what it would need.

When it had gotten too dark to see, they headed back inside, Skylar chirping away about the car. Rogue grinned at her new friend. This had been the perfect idea. They all said goodnight, and headed for their rooms. Rogue let herself into hers and sighed, knowing full well that she would not get a good sleep.

Dressing into her silk nightie, she slipped under the covers and waited. Yep…no sleep tonight. Every time she closed her eyes, the memories exploded before her. Tonight she would once again struggle for control over her own mind.

---

Gambit watched Rogue toss and turn in a fitful sleep. He had snuck in her room a few minutes before, feeling uneasy about Rogue's dreaming. He had acted all casual when she said there was nothing new about not sleeping, but inside…he had worried. And true to his fears, Rogue was not sleeping well. Her voice was strained as she murmured in her sleep, sorting through her dreams. He couldn't take it any longer, and sat down on the edge of her bed, gathering her up in his arms.

"Rogue? Wake up, ma chere." Rogue opened one emerald eye.

"Gambit?"

He nodded. "You be havin' a nightmare."

She frowned. "It's nothing new." How strange, she thought, that the moment he held her, the dreams and the memories went away. His bare hands rested against her bare flesh, a tribute to her still missing power to absorb.

Gambit stood up and took off his trench coat, and kicking off his shoes. Rogue watched curiously as he slipped his t-shirt over his head, revealing his perfect chest. "Well…den if you keep having memories, I'm going to keep you safe."

Before she could respond, he crawled under the covers with her, bringing her close to him. A shiver passed through his body as the soft silk of her nightie brushed against his bare stomach. He wanted her now more than ever. But it was too dangerous.

Rogue sighed, knowing argument wouldn't help, and curled up against him. His heartbeat filled her mind, and his warmth comforted her body. Closing her eyes she inhaled his spicy scent. "Gambit?"

"Yes, ma chere?"

She smiled and focused on his breathing. "Thank you."

Gambit grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Ya keep thankin' me, and I'll end up with an ego problem." But she didn't hear him. She had slipped into a calm, peaceful sleep.

---

Rogue opened her eyes, fully aware of the half naked man below her. Sometime during the night, she had managed to slide her body fully onto his, her head buried in the crook of his neck. His arms encircled her, keeping her warm and comfortable. He made her feel safe. Rogue smiled as she stared into his sleeping face. He had chased the dreams away.

She kissed him, slightly disappointed her powers were still M.I.A.. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her tighter, embracing her to his body. He opened one eye and smiled up at her.

"Mornin' Chere." His big hands rubbed her back. "You sleep better?"

Rogue nodded and kissed him again. "Yea, Suga…you helped. Thank you."

He smiled sleepily again. "What I say about you thankin' me?" He opened both eyes and peered up at her, mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. "I've got class…" Classes for the students were based off of every other day. They had History with Rogue Monday and Wednesday mornings, and Mechanics with Austin and Gambit every Tuesday and Thursday morning.

Rogue groaned and buried her head back into his neck, inhaling his rich scent…memorizing it for later. "I don't want you to go. I want to stay like this." Gambit stirred underneath her, moving gently so that she was under him, and he was positioned above her body, supporting himself up with his arm.

"Ah, Chere…Je souhaite rester avec vous aussi. Mais appels de devoir, mon amour. (1)" His French was perfect, and Rogue shivered as his beautiful voice caressed her ears. She knew what he was saying, her French may be limited, but he was saying that as much as he wanted to stay too, they did have their jobs.

She nodded and kissed him again. "Remy…when will I get my powers back?"

Gambit shrugged and stood up, helping her out of bed. His eyes scanned the length of her body, a smile forming as he took in her sleep tussled hair and her clingy outfit. "Dunno, belle…soon I hope. After my class, we go to danger room again. Just me and you."

Slipping his clothes back on, he quietly left to go back to his room for a fast shower. Rogue sighed happily and took a nice shower, relived after a good sleep. She would have to discuss her connection with Gambit. He was able to do what no psychic therapy from Emma had been able to do so far. He stopped the memories. He shut out the voices. And he was the first man to survive kissing her. That had to count for something.

The weather was still warm, so Rogue dressed into a loose linen green dress, slipping her gloves on, and wrapping a scarf around her neck. She grabbed her stuff and headed down to the kitchen. Once again, she met Skylar on the stairs. Her new friend smiled at her.

"Was that a certain Gambit I saw leaving your room this morning?"

Rogue snorted. Skylar was cute. "I don't know…was that Wolverine I heard in yours last night?"

Skylar grinned wickedly, but shut up about Gambit. She winked. "Wanna work on the GTO tonight?"

Rogue nodded. "Sure. After my training with Gambit." Skylar cheered and they walked into the kitchen. Hank McCoy was already seated at the faculty table, his hand resting on Storm's knee while he read the paper. His hologram was up, hiding his blue fuzzy self behind the screen of a normal man. Storm was sketching out a lesson plan for her class today, and Jean and Emma were absorbed in the new Avon catalog.

Skylar poured herself and Rogue a cup of coffee. Her face lit up as Gambit walked into the room, his hair still wet from his shower. Rogue noticed her friend's face and looked up, a smile spreading across her lips. "Mornin' Gambit."

Gambit kissed her gloved hand. "Morning mademoiselles." He kissed Skylar's hand too. "Morning everyone." His eyes never left Rogue while he prepared his coffee and selected a donut from the box on the counter.

Rogue felt him nudge her foot with his as he sat down at the table, grabbing another copy of the newspaper. She smiled and nudged him back, running her foot up the inside of his leg to his thigh. No one else noticed their under-the-table activities. Except Skylar. She watched with an amused grin as Gambit tensed up, and lowered his hand under the table, catching Rogue's foot and rubbing it. They acted like they had been a couple for years…rather than just knowing each other for a few days.

Skylar yawned once and stood up, putting her empty coffee mug in the dishwasher. "See ya'll later." With a finger wave she left the kitchen, hoping to find Wolverine before her class. She had an itch only he could scratch.

Gambit looked at the clock and made a face. "Okie…I go now too. Danger room later?"

Rogue nodded and was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her goodbye. Storm raised an eyebrow at the smiling mutant, and returned to her lesson plan. Love was a wonderful thing.

---

Gambit couldn't wait to end his class. He and Austin had mechanics, and teaching the 5 rowdy boys had proven to be difficult, yet enjoyable. They had a passion for the machines that Austin and Gambit showed them. Both men owned beautiful motorcycles. Gambit's was all chrome, while Austin's was blue and badass. The boys would eventually learn how to fly the jet, and they would all be building their own motorcycles as part of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, and the students had filed out, Gambit headed to the danger room. Rogue was already there, stretching out her muscles. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, pulling away quickly as she zapped him. Rogue grinned wickedly.

"That's whatchya get for stealin' kisses."

Gambit had the ability to look sheepish. Now she had his power. "What? Gambit do nothing wrong…yet." He winked suggestively at her.

Rogue laughed. "Whatever, Suga. Let's start this."

Gambit circled Rogue as the danger room projected their surroundings. They were in a simulated arena. Dueling…trying to get Rogue's powers under control. Gambit pulled his deck of cards out from his jacket. "I go easy on ya, chere."

Rogue snorted and lunged at him, grabbing him by the jacket and spinning him up into the air. Gambit landed with a feline grace, an impish smile on his handsome face. He threw three charged cards at her, all of which she dodged. Gambit frowned and threw three more. She dodged two, but the third one caught her by surprise, and it exploded with a bang in front of her face. She stumbled backwards, hands over her eyes, and Gambit took the opportunity to attack, grabbing her arms and charging the very clothes on her back.

Rogue opened her eyes and looked him deep in his eyes, knowing full well that if he wanted to, the charge would detonate and kill them both. Gambit looked back at her. "Drain me, Chere. It's your only chance now."

Her eyes widened. "I…I…" She wanted to say no. How dare he ask that of her! She could kill him. Her glowing uniform was starting to get warm. She started to panic.

Gambit shook her. "Yes you can, Chere. You have to. Or else we gonna be mighty miserable when you go boom."

Rogue screamed in frustration and pressed her lips against his throat, feeling his power drain into hers. He groaned against her lips and his knees buckled, but the charge on her uniform disappeared. Gambit fell to the ground, his eyes closed, his face slack. Rogue gasped in horror and caught him as he fell, holding his head in her lap. "Gambit?!"

He didn't respond. She smacked his face. "Come on, swamp rat…don't do this to meh." A tear escaped from her eye. "I told you, you idiot. Now look what I've done."

Gambit opened one eye as the tear splashed against his lips. "Chere? Why you cryin'?" Rogue was so surprised she jumped up, accidentally causing his head to hit the ground. He groaned again and clutched at the back of his head.

Rogue fell to the ground next to him. "I'm so sorry, Gambit! I warned you…"

Gambit grinned. "Yes. But I'm not dead, and you managed to call up your power. There's hope yet." His scarlet eyes burned deep into hers. "You care about me."

Rogue looked flustered. "Course I do, ya swamp rat."

Gambit smiled and raised a hand to grab the back of her head, pulling it down to his face. "No…you more than care about me." And he crushed her lips against his once again. But this time…she didn't drain his power. The kiss deepened when they realized there was nothing to fear. Rogue hungrily explored his mouth with her tongue. Then…realizing where they were, she pulled away.

"You're a bad man, Gambit."

Gambit grinned and pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the dizziness. "Course I am, Chere. And you're no angel yourself." His eyes grew serious. "Vous êtes beau. (2)"

Rogue blushed as he called her beautiful. "You're just sayin' that cuz there ain't no blood in your brain."

Gambit smiled softly and stood up on shaky legs. "No, I'm saying that cuz it be true. I think I love you, Chere."

Rogue was surprised again. She didn't respond right away. Gambit, realizing he had caught her at an awkward moment, caressed her cheek with his hand. Rogue's lips parted. "I think I love you too, Gambit."

Gambit laughed and pulled her close. "That's all I need, Chere. All I need."

TBC

**TRANSLATIONS**

(1)_ Je souhaite rester avec vous aussi. Mais appels de devoir, mon amour._

I wish to stay with you too. But duty calls my love.

(2_) Vous êtes beau._

You are beautiful.


	4. That Which Doesn't Kill

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Rogue was surprised again. She didn't respond right away. Gambit, realizing he had caught her at an awkward moment, caressed her cheek with his hand. Rogue's lips parted. "I think I love you too, Gambit."_

_Gambit laughed and pulled her close. "That's all I need, Chere. All I need."_

**Chapter Four**

**That Which Doesn't Kill**

With Gambit drained of most of his energy, he called in Skylar who happened to be walking by with Austin. The twins came into the danger room, Skylar grinning ear to ear. "Hey Ya'll!" She hugged Rogue, her sapphire eyes filled with mischief.

Gambit shook Austin's hand and smiled at Skylar. "Was wonderin' if you could help me with Rogue. She drained me pretty good…I dunno if I could be tapped again."

Austin grinned. "With pleasure." He bowed low before Rogue. "If the lady permits?"

Rogue shot Gambit a worried glance, but he waved her off, settling against the wall to regenerate some of the energy with him. Rogue then nodded to Austin, who grinned and shifted into a giant black stallion. Skylar grinned at her brother. "They don't call him Shifter for nothin!" She jumped onto the horse's back and ignited herself into her flaming figure.

Rogue watched in fascination as the horse beneath her took on the elements of the flame. It's eyes turned a fierce red, and it's mane and tail turned to streaks of flame. Together the twins were a terrifying sight. Rogue crouched in a ready position and took off her gloves, tossing them to Gambit.

He caught them and smiled at her encouragingly. "'member, Chere…you can absorb if you concentrate. Think of it as an on/off switch. You gotta want it." She nodded and Skylar urged Austin into a gallop, heading straight towards Rogue. Rogue deftly stepped away from Skylar's mounted blow, and pulled them down. Austin fell to the ground with a sharp neigh. Skylar rolled off her brother and charged at Rogue while Austin turned into a snake, hissing at Rogue in rage.

Rogue caught the flaming Skylar in her arms and flew them into the air. Skylar grinned, a strange site coming from a woman bathed in flames. "You lose Rogue." She turned herself into her Earth form and tumbled back to the ground, bring Rogue down with her. Rogue hit the ground and narrowly avoided being bit by the black snake that had been waiting for them to hit the ground.

She did however grab Skylar in the middle of Skylar's next transformation, and felt Skylar's power drain into her. Gambit watched quietly as the two women struggled. Skylar started to weaken, and Rogue let her go. Austin ran to his sister's side and helped her back up.

"I don't know what you talkin' 'bout, Gambit. This little wildcat seems perfectly capable of her powers." Gambit nodded and heaved himself back into the standing position. Rogue hurried to his side.

Gambit smiled down at her. "See? If you WANT to absorb someone's powers…then you can will it. If you don't want to, then you will it off."

Rogue nodded. "I think I understand."

Skylar grumbled as Austin helped her to the door to take her back to her room to rest. "Good. Cuz I don't think I can take another beating from you. I'm going to sleep for the next 22 years. GTO is put on hold for today. I don't think I have the strength. Enjoy my powers while they last…and no peeking at my memories!"

Rogue snickered as her friend limped off. "Don't worry," she called after her, "I won't pry into you and Wolverine!" Skylar flipped her the bird.

Gambit laughed and brought his nose down to inhale her hair. "I'm proud of you, chere."

Rogue grinned. "I did good."

Gambit nodded. "Yea. Now let's go relax. I want to explore some more theories about these memories of yours."

---

The day had flown by marvelously fast. Rogue thought quietly to herself as she stared out at the moonlight from her position on her bed. Gambit was asleep next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She could feel his heart beat, and she reveled in his warmth. They had so far discovered that if she concentrated on him and him alone…the memories were held at bay. And she didn't think of the other psyches inside her mind. Gambit had an idea that Emma could help with, so tomorrow, after Rogue's class, they were going to go see her.

Rogue shifted and smiled down at the man that had captured her heart. He was so intent on keeping her safe, that no dirty thoughts had crossed his mind…even though he had shared her bed twice now. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. She had her peace…for now. But for how long? How long would Remy be willing to stay with her? Did he really love her enough to weather the bad times that her powers often gave her.

As if he heard her thoughts, Gambit opened one crimson eye and stared at Rogue. "Trouble, chere?"

Rogue shook her head and kissed the tip of his nose. "No. Get some sleep. You'll regret it come the morning." Gambit tightened his grip on Rogue's waist, turning so he was once again hovering over her.

"But what if Gambit ain't tired?"

Rogue grinned and shook her head. "Then Gambit can read a book."

Gambit grinned. "Gambit don't want books." His hand rubbed ran down her side, making her shiver. Rogue knew what he wanted…she just wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

She parted her lips to speak, but Gambit silenced her with a kiss. She felt the heat flare south of her navel, and threw caution to the wind. Returning his kiss, she allowed her hands to roam down his backside, playing at the hem of his pants.

Gambit stiffened. "Rogue…ya sure?" He wanted her more than anything…but he didn't want to push them. It had been less than a week since they had first met. Rogue thought about his question for a moment. Granted, it had been a short time since they had known each other…but that didn't stop other people. Look at Skylar and Logan. Hell…even Austin had managed to hook up with Emma already. Why should she be any different?

Rogue looked up into Gambit's eyes and smiled. "Ah'm sure," she drawled. Gambit nodded and in a flash he had ripped off her nightgown, tossing it onto the ground with a grin. His eyes widened appreciatively as he took in her body. She was only in a pair of black bikini briefs, and her ivory skin shined in the moonlight. Her curves entranced him, as did her well defined muscles and toned limbs. She was beautiful.

Rogue shivered has he trailed kisses down her throat and chest. His delicate lips circled her breasts, the warmth of his tongue making her sigh in content. While his mouth explored, so did his hand. Working around the barrier of her panties, his finger hovered over her slit, feeling her warmth, sensing her desire. With a feral grin he slipped a finger inside of her.

Rogue gasped and clenched her muscles around him as he probed deep inside of her. Remy groaned as she moved against him. He was well beyond aroused, but she deserved this…he refused to just end the pleasure. He could feel her fluid warmth spread onto his hand as he prepared her. She was slick in just a few moments, her body tightening in anticipation.

He looked once more up into her eyes. She was watching him with a dark stare of arousal. "Yeh sure, mon amour? We can stop…"

Rogue shook her head, unable to find words at the current moment. Gambit nodded and shimmied her panties down, tossing them onto the floor as well. He slipped his shorts off and Rogue's eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

Gambit felt his pride swell. Sure, he thought of himself as well endowed, but it was always nice to have the opposite sex think so too. Of course, he lost points because of her virginity. He was her first…and he had the strange feeling that he wanted to be her only. Rogue sat up and circled her hands around his hard shaft, and he groaned.

Pushing her back against the pillows, Gambit let her guide him to her parted center. He kissed her once. "This may hurt, Chere."

She nodded. "I'm not afraid."

Gambit chuckled and slowly started to push forward, filling her with himself bit by bit. She was tight, and every movement made him fight for control. A whimper escaped her lips as he filled her, but the instant pain from him breaking through her barrier caused a tear to run from her eye.

Gambit kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry, Chere. Da pain will go away."

True to his word Rogue felt the sharp pain dissapate. Gambit held still inside of her, waiting for confirmation to continue. She nodded to him and he slowly began to move within her, holding himself back with all his strength. As her body grew used to him inside her, Rogue began to move with him. When he pulled out, she pushed her hips to meet him on his way back down. Together their bodies were in sync. They had become one with their love. With their passion.

Remy moved against her, groaning as the tight muscles of her body gripped him, coaxing him towards the blissful orgasm that lurked nearby. Rogue moaned in ecstasy, her nails digging into the flesh of his back. He picked up his pace, driving himself into her with more speed and force. She writhed on her back as the sensations grew closer. Gambit hoped she wouldn't scream…that he wouldn't scream…he doubted the walls were soundproof. But she was just so good.

Rogue felt it before she even knew what hit her. Her orgasm burst through her body, making her see stars. Remy exploded to a finish right after feeling her, and they collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and deep breaths. Rogue kissed Gambit's damp hair and nuzzled her face against his cheek.

Gambit smiled and rolled over, bringing her onto his chest to hold. "You okay?"

Rogue nodded. "I'm great." Her voice was dreamy and her eyes half closed. "Thank you, Remy."

Gambit looked surprised as she used his real name, but he smiled. "Thank you, Anna." He kissed her softly.

And as Rogue drifted off to sleep, he heard him speak. So softly it didn't even seem meant for her ears. "Vous êtes celui que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec. J'aspire à vous, je rêve pour vous. Un jour, ma beautê. Un jour. (1)" But she had already drifted off into a deep sleep, and his words hung in her dreams.

---

Awkward mornings were Gambit's fear. He didn't like waiting for the particular women he bed to wake up and regret their action. Especially if it had all been done under the influence of potent alcohol. So he sat in the easy chair in Rogue's room, watching her…tension plain across his features. Her alarm went off, and Rogue opened one emerald eye. With a sleepy smile, she glanced at him, locking eyes.

"Mornin' Suga."

Gambit grinned, awkward moment neutralized. "G'morn Cherie. You sleep well? No dreams?"

Rogue nodded and got up, stretching as she did so. "No…no dreams. Or…at least no bad ones." She gathered up her clothes and pointed to the bathroom. "Care to join?"

Gambit nodded and headed into the bathroom after her. He watched with schoolboy fascination as she started the water and stepped gracefully under it's hot stream. The most basic movements from her drove him wild. He joined her under the jet of water, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Rogue turned to face him, feeling his heated gaze upon her as she washed his body. For the first time, she had the opportunity to truly appreciate his physique. And, with a frown, she noticed quite a few scars that criss-crossed his chest and arms. Gambit stood absolutely still while her fingers explored the crevices of his body, running up and down his abs, tracing the muscles in his arms.

She frowned again when she noticed his hands. "Remy…where'd these scars come from?" His hands were an intricate web of scars.

Gambit looked down at his hands, his eyes dimming as he remembered. "Sometimes I didn't realize I had to let go of the glowing object." His voice was soft. "That's why I wear gloves…to hide them."

Rogue kissed each hand. "I think they're beautiful."

Gambit grinned and she resumed her exploration of his body. Someday, she would make him tell her all the stories behind each scar. But not yet. She didn't want to scare him away with her desire to learn everything about him. Together, they enjoyed the shower in silence. Rogue had to hurry because of her class, so Gambit kept the fooling around to a minimum. He only pinched her ass three times. When Rogue dressed into a casual skirt and peasant top, he grinned in approval, his eyes flaring brilliantly with his desire for her.

Rogue kissed him chastely on the lips. "Rememba…we got Emma after my class."

Gambit nodded and stroked her cheek, kissing her goodbye. "I be there. No worry."

Rogue snorted and left the room. Once again she met Skylar at the stairs. Her friend grinned sleepily at her. "How was…um…your night?"

Rogue laughed. "Fine. How was yours?"

Skylar grinned. "Logan's still asleep. I wore him out last night."

Together the two women gossiped about their sexcapades, laughing the entire time down the stairs. Rogue headed immediately to her class after saying goodbye.

---

Misery was the first to raise her hand when Rogue asked for their assignment to be handed it. "Rogue…are you and Gambit…an item?"

The whole class silenced to hear her answer. Rogue smiled and couldn't help but sigh. "Why Misery? You hoping for a chance?"

Misery grinned. "Oh no, ma'am. I would never dream of being with a man that talented and THAT handsome." She pointed out the window where Gambit and Austin were playing with a Frisbee. Both had their shirts off in the still warm weather. Rogue's jaw dropped as she watched Gambit catch the Frisbee in midair, throwing it back to Austin who transformed into a big black dog and brought it back.

Poppy sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers, her big eyes misting. "Wow…he's so sexy."

Rogue shut the blinds, and heard the men laugh from the other side. "Who? The dog or the man?" The girls in the class giggled. "Ok…enough ogling. We have work to do."

Misery winked. "Apparently so do you. You are so lucky." Rogue blushed and quickly turned the topic over to the history lesson.

She had 13 papers to read, and was looking forward to each one. All her students were very bright, albeit opinionated, young men and women. They discussed some more on the holocaust, and finally, it was time to go.

Rogue waved goodbye to them, opening the blinds finally. Gambit was no where to be seen. "Have a good weekend, ya'll."

She gathered up her items and headed out the door, but a large body blocked her way. Gambit was leering down at her, dressed in casual jeans and a red t-shirt. "Ah, mah belle…you tryin to keep out Gambit? De shades…pulling 'em down wasn't nice, non?"

Rogue laughed as he kissed her. "You were distracting my class."

Gambit grinned slyly. "Was I distracting you?"

Rogue blushed and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hall to Emma's office. The psychic was waiting for them, a smile on her beautiful face. They immediately got down to business.

---

Gambit whistled as he wandered around the giant mirrored room. Rogue was by his side, clutching his hand nervously. Emma had said Rogue's mind would appear as a giant box, filled with the memories and psyches of the people she had absorbed. Behind each mirrored door, was a different psyche and different memories.

Gambit was convinced that somehow, Rogue and him had a special connection that allowed him to calm her mind. And also withstand her absorbing his powers. Emma agreed and she sent them both into a trance to try and clean up Rogue's mind.

Gambit opened a door and shut it quickly. "Der be a Wolverine behind this one."

Rogue laughed. "So open it, dummy…we gotta clean house."

Gambit gingerly opened the door and Wolverine stepped out, stretching. "Heya Stripes."

Rogue smiled. "Logan."

Wolverine scratched his head. "You've been having some nightmares. I can help with that." He looked at Remy. "What's Gumbo doin' here?"

Gambit made a face. "I help ma darling with this."

Wolverine nodded. "Figured you two would get together. Your problems with the memories aren't with me. Or any of the other X-men you absorbed. It's more along the lines of the strangers you've absorbed along the way." He pointed to one door a few down. "That's where ya outta start. The rest of us are pretty happy here. And we can't wait till you figure out the other part of your powers."

Rogue looked confused. "Other?"

Wolverine nodded. "Recalling past absorbtions. It can be done. It's why you can fly and have super strength. Except Ms Marvel ain't here. She's been gone for a while…you absorbed her powers into your body."

Rogue nodded in understanding and went to the door that Wolverine pointed to. Wolverine returned to his door, muttering something about Gumbo and inappropriate thoughts.

Gambit grabbed Rogue's arm. "You sure you want to open this?"

Rogue nodded. "It's the only way." She opened the door and screamed as the memories hit her like a punch in the gut.

----

Emma broke the physical trance and hurried to Rogue's side. Gambit shook himself out of his dazed site and quickly checked on Rogue. She opened one eye. Emma sighed in relief. "I couldn't hold it. Too much pain."

Rogue nodded. "That's okay…I managed to shut the door."

Gambit looked at her curiously. "What was it behind that door?"

Rogue sighed. "Something I don't feel like dealing with right now. Emma…can we continue later?"

Emma nodded, looking tired. "That would be most desirable. Tomorrow?"

Rogue looked at Gambit who nodded. "That sounds fine. Thanks, Emma." Tomorrow would undoubtedly be the hardest day of her life. But as long as Gambit was by her side…nothing could go wrong. Right?

TBC

**TRANSLATIONS**

(1) _Vous êtes celui que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec. J'aspire à vous, je rêve pour vous. Un jour, ma beautê. Un jour. _

You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I yearn for you, I dream for you. Someday my beauty. Someday.


	5. How Long is Forever?

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Rogue looked at Gambit who nodded. "That sounds fine. Thanks, Emma." Tomorrow would undoubtedly be the hardest day of her life. But as long as Gambit was by her side…nothing could go wrong. Right?_

**Chapter Five**

**How Long is Forever?**

Rogue slept horribly. Even with Gambit holding her close to him, her dreams plagued her. She saw Cody, heard his sneering voice echo in her head. She dreamt memories from Sabertooth, and she had nightmares with Magneto. All the bad deeds they had done…she relived it. It was almost as if their psyches were torturing her.

Gambit held her tight, trying to weather the storm with her. Finally, after she woke up yet again with a gasp, he decided to become more proactive. "Chere…I need you to relax, Gambit is goin' in."

Rogue looked at him with tear-filled emerald eyes. "Come again?"

Gambit sat up next to her, placing both hands on either side of her face. "Absorb me, chere…I can shut the psyches up."

Rogue nodded tearfully and kissed him, switching her power to on. She felt his power become hers, felt him enter her mind.

---

Gambit looked around the Rogue's mind, his sole intent was to get in, shut the psyches up, and get the hell out. Once again he was in the mirrored room. Wolverine was waiting for him, his face agitated.

"I can't shut them up." Skylar shimmered into view, smiling at Gambit.

"Hey Cajun." She was sporting a bruise on her left eye.

Gambit greeted them. "Where'd you get the black eye?"

Skylar growled. "Sabertooth."

Gambit frowned. If psyches could get hurt within Rogue's mind, then he could be in danger. Good thing he had these two to back him up. Skylar led the two men to the door that Rogue had opened earlier. Gambit gingerly opened it up, and growled at the psyches that waited for her him.

"Rogue isn't sleeping. You have been very bad." His eyes flared up to a bright red. "Gambit commands you to be quiet."

Sabretooth grabbed his head and growled at the tall Cajun. Skylar crouched low. "Yea. Ya'll better shut the hell up. Rogue's gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow."

Sabretooth growled. "Then let me out!"

Gambit grinned. "Working on it, mon ami. Tomorrow you will be the first one I exorcise."

Sabretooth grumbled but he agreed to be silent. The door shut and all activity ceased. Wolverine clapped Gambit on the back. "We'll play guard dogs. Emma's gonna need to teach Stripes how to look into the psyches and understand how to use them. However I'd suggest getting rid of the unholy trio behind that door."

Gambit nodded. "Thanks. I return to Rogue now."

---

Rogue gasped as Gambit left her mind, collapsing into his arms. "Oh Gambit, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Gambit smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's cuz, ma chere, you got Wolverine and Nightshade playing enforcers in your head."

Rogue put a hand to her temple and smiled. _Thanks guys. _She heard Skylar's voice laughing in her head. _Get some sleep, Rogue. Or play with that handsome chunk of flesh you call a boyfriend, I've been enjoying that._

Rogue froze at Skylar's words. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? The topic had never been addressed. Was it supposed to have been? Misery's question from earlier flashed through her mind. Were they an item? Or did Gambit not care that much.

Gambit was watching her curiously. "Rogue?"

She looked up at him as he watched her. "Stupid question…"

Gambit leaned back against the headboard. His lip quirked into a slight smile. "Ask away."

Rogue smiled. "Vous êtes celui que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec. J'aspire à vous, je rêve pour vous. Un jour, ma beautê. Un jour. (1) Did ya mean it, Gam…Remy?"

Gambit looked surprised. "You remember me saying that? I thought you were asleep."

Rogue tapped her head. "All in here. Your psyche translated it for me."

Gambit grinned roguishly and gently grasped her hand in his. "Ce que j'ai dit était vrai. Mon coeur appartient à vous, et seulement à vous. (2)"

Rogue smiled as Gambit's psyche translated the French. "Ya mean it?"

Gambit smiled. "Always, mon Cheri. Always."

---

Days turned into weeks. Rogue made immediate advancements in her powers with the help of Emma and Gambit. She could control her skin, and she had managed to get rid of the trouble psyches. Now all that was left in her head were Wolverine, Skylar, Gambit, Kurt, Kitty, Storm and Emma. They made a good team of helping her out, but most of the time just stayed quiet.

And she and Gambit grew closer as a couple…much to the amusement of her class. Misery said she was the luckiest woman in the world. Jean and Scott also agreed, and then announced their plans to marry.

Skylar sighed romantically as they worked on the GTO. "Rogue, isn't it romantic, Jean and Scott?"

Rogue nodded as she ripped out the interior of the car. "Yea. Kinda makes me dream of mah own wedding."

Skylar poked her head out from under the hood. "Somethin' you ain't telling' me?"

Rogue smiled. "No. It's way too soon to be thinking weddings and such." But she sighed as she imagined what her wedding would be like.

Skylar smiled and returned to the transmission she was working on. "Yea. I agree, but damn I want a family of my own someday." She waved the wrench in the air. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna be an old mom."

Rogue laughed. "You planning on getting knocked up anytime soon?"

Skylar sighed and put a hand on her muscular stomach. "Nah. But I do want to be a mom someday. Could you imagine a little me runnin' around? Whoo! Talk about a Texas tornado!"

The two women collapsed into the backseat giggling and imagining their future children. But they immediately silenced as Gambit roared into the driveway on his bike. The last thing Rogue wanted was for Gambit to hear her planning about kids. Skylar winked at her and climbed out of the car to return to her work at the front.

Gambit took off his helmet and kissed Rogue. "Hello mademoiselles. Did ya miss, Gambit?"

Skylar snickered and made a gagging sound. Gambit made a face, but Rogue nodded. "Course, Suga."

Gambit's cell phone rang and he dug it out of his trench coat, walking a few feet away. "Allo?" His eyes narrowed at the speaker on the other end. Rogue couldn't hear the conversation. Just snipets. "Family…Gambit don't have no family no more….What? How could she? … You lyin' … Why me? …" He turned his back to the women and spoke rather harshly. "Don't do anything stupid. I be there."

Snapping the phone shut, he hastily kissed Rogue. "Rogue….I gotta go."

Rogue sat up straighter. "Go? Where? We'll come with you."

He shook his head. "No. Can't risk it. I go alone." His face was distraught, and his eyes were flaring. "I be back soon." And with another kiss, he jumped back onto his motorcycle and sped away.

Skylar put her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that all about?"

Rogue looked at her friend and shrugged. "Dunno. But I aim to find out."

---

Gambit sighed as he sped to the airport. Stupid family. They would find him when they needed something. And Bella…shit. He didn't want to deal with her. Not now. Not with Rogue.

Rogue.

Gambit sped up, hoping to drive her out of his mind. She needed to be kept in the dark about this. It was too dangerous if she showed up playing the role of hero. Bella would kill her. Hell…Bella would probably kill him too. She was as deadly as she was beautiful.

He only hoped Rogue would understand. And maybe one day…she'd forgive him for what he had to do.

---

Rogue had an idea. With the help of Emma, she went into a meditative state, exploring her own mind for Gambit's psyche and memories. She had to find out his past. Gambit's psyche narrowed his eyes as she approached his door.

"Gambit don't think dis be a good idea."

Skylar growled behind Rogue. "Back up Cajun…your real self is on the verge of fucking up…I suggest you help Rogue."

Gambit sighed and held up his hands. "Fine. Go pry…but don't be surprised when you find answers you don't like."

Rogue opened the door and started flipping through memories. A wedding? Rogue felt her heart break. Gambit had been married? But then he had been exiled after killing his wife's brother, therefore annulling the marriage. She watched in horror as Gambit's memories played before her. The people he had killed, the deal to minimize his powers, rescuing a de-aged Storm. The Morlock massacre, the contracts he had taken on from Magneto. Dr. Sinister. Rogue put a hand to her eyes and turned away.

Gambit's psyche sighed. "I told ya, ma cheri." His eyes watched her, filled with dread and fear…and an emotion she couldn't quite place.

Rogue wiped a tear from eye. "Fine, I'll wait for Gambit. But when I get my hands on him…he's gonna wish I hadn't."

---

Weeks passed. And life continued as normal. The quietness in the hall was disrupted by the tall woman hurrying down, her white heels clicking on the tiled floor. The weather witch was distraught as she looked for the two women she could talk to. Storm found Skylar and Rogue in quiet contemplation in the faculty room. Rogue was staring down at her hands, her usual cheerfulness replaced by a mask of longing, Skylar was pissed. Storm sat down across from them, a frown on her face.

"Poppy left the mansion today."

Rogue looked up from picking at her nails. "Poppy? Why?"

Storm shrugged. "She got a phone call from her sister, and left in a hurry. It was quite strange. I'm tempted to look into it, but all the students are here on their own free will."

Skylar frowned. "Free will. Seems to be a lot of that going around. No offense Rogue…but when I get my hands on Gambit, he'll be singin' soprano. It's been a month."

Rogue smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Sky. But I think I know what I have to do."

---

Gambit was led into a lavishly decorated living room. Belladonna was waiting for him, a grin across her luscious lips. Those lips had been his downfall so many years ago. Now…they were his fear. Such evil came from Bella's mouth. She spouted lies naturally. But the more surprising person in the room was Poppy…a student at the mansion.

But this Poppy was different. The Poppy Gambit had known had been a sweet little redhead, with big hazel eyes and a sunny disposition. The Poppy standing behind Bella had long red hair, complete with exotic leaves and vines braided in, and a hard glint to her hazel eyes. Her skin had a slight green tint, and vines were wrapped around her arms and legs. No, Gambit thought…not just wrapped…they grew from her. She was dressed to kill in a barely there black gown, with thorns around her neck.

Gambit's jaw dropped. "Poppy?"

Bella smiled evilly. "She's not Poppy anymore, Remy…darling." Her voice dripped with venom. "Meet Thorn. My newest recruit to the assassin guild. She's my half sister."

Poppy looked at Gambit, coldness in her eyes. "Gambit." Bella smiled and patted the girls hand.

Gambit was astonished. "But…you were happy at the mansion…no?"

Poppy grinned, her eyes narrowing. "I was. Until my sister told me about another option for us mutants."

Now he was confused. "Another option?"

Bella nodded and stood up, stepping close to Gambit. She pressed her body up against his, running her hand down the side of his face. "Yes, Remy. A way to enhance your powers. To become what you truly are. Thorn is the first of many to embrace their full potential."

Gambit scoffed and stepped away. "I will forever know her as Poppy."

Bella shrugged. "You know why you're here…I presume?"

Gambit nodded. "You have something of mine. I'm here to make sure it gets returned safely."

Bella nodded. "Oh no…darlin' that wasn't part of the deal. You see…I want a trade. You…in return for Azalea. I will release her after you agree to stay. You've always been mine, Remy. You belong here. By my side."

She watched as his Red eyes narrowed dangerously. Azalea was the Thieves Guild best kept secret. A beautiful young woman, she had been adopted into the guild. Remy had always had a soft spot for his "little sister". And Bella had managed to get her claws around her. Gambit swore softly as he thought of his options.

Bella used his hesitance to play her wild card. "Oh…and we have it on good authority that Rogue will be on her way eventually. You've already been away for a month…she's getting worried. Poppy left after hearing Skylar talking about tapping into Rogue's memories. Rogue did so…and now she knows technically where to find you. When she comes, we'll use a collar to disrupt her powers, and I'll kill her in front of you if you don't cooperate. If you do cooperate, I'll allow her to live."

Gambit looked shocked. His love…in danger. Yes, it had been a month, but Rogue knew that this was dangerous. But if she had looked into his past…what hope had he of regaining her trust? The things he had done before meeting her were terrible crimes. He no longer deserved her, if she knew the truth.

With a resigned sigh, Gambit made his decision. To save Azalea, he would stay with Bella. Until he could formulate a plan. "Fine. You win. Let me see Azalea."

Bella laughed, throwing her head back, the sound bouncing off the walls. Poppy…Thorn, now…tensed. Bella looked at the other girl. "Go bring out the little bitch. Let my darling Remy see his 'sister' for what she is."

Thorn nodded and left the room. Bella turned back to face Gambit. "You're home, Remy. By my side where you belong." Gambit made a face, but his concern surfaced when Thorn dragged in a struggling figure. The girl was filthy, wrapped in meager scraps of clothing. Her beautiful face was dirty and streaked with tears. She looked at Remy with wild eyes, filled with fear. Thorn threw her down onto the floor in front of Remy. Bella smiled in amusement. "There's your sister, Remy. Behold what she has become." She turned to Thorn. "Come, we'll leave these two to catch up." And the two women left the room.

Gambit knelt down and gently pushed the hair out of the crying girl's face. "Azalea?"

Azalea looked up at him, her violet eyes widening as he said her name. "Remy? Est-ce raiment vous (3)?"

Gambit nodded. "Oui. Oh Azalea…what have they done to you?"

Azalea sat up, showing him the biggest shocker of all. Her stomach…slightly rounded with pregnancy. "It's an Assassin's. I don't know who…Bella did this to me…she says it will be a mutant, and she'll use it to shape the future of the guild."

Remy's face twisted in horror. No wonder why she had been okay with giving Azalea away. It had been a trap, and Remy had fallen for it. Azalea frowned and placed her hand on her stomach. "I think I'm only a few months along. I haven't been in captivity that long. They don't tell me. I barely know what day it is. She's going to make you use the mutant enhancer."

Gambit snapped out of his shock. "Oh?"

Azalea nodded. "I heard her talking. It messes with your brain, Remy. You won't be the same if you do it. You'll be completely devoted to her. Forever." Her beautiful face twisted. "Oh Remy! They killed Jean-Luc!"

Jean-Luc had been Remy's best friend growing up. He had wanted to marry Azalea, to start a family with her. But Bella had ended that chance. Remy nodded sadly. He had found out about Jean-Luc's death when he had first arrived back in New Orleans. Now…his mission was revenge. To avenge Jean-Luc's death, and his sister's torture. He would play Bella's game…but he would win.

Remy put a hand on Azalea's shoulder as Bella started to enter the room. In hurried French, he whispered in her ear. "Ne craignez paz. Je vengerai sa mort, et je vous sauverai. Je promets. (4)" Azalea nodded and didn't struggle as Bella's guards dragged her away.

Remy shook his head at Bella. "Your plan will never work."

Bella smiled. "Oh it will, Remy…Together we can have everything. Trust me." She didn't notice Remy hit his distress communicator hidden in his belt. He knew it would send a direct signal to the Xavier mansion…to Rogue.

**TRANSLATIONS**

(1) _Vous êtes celui que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec. J'aspire à vous, je rêve pour vous. Un jour, ma beautê. Un jour. _

You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I yearn for you, I dream for you. Someday my beauty. Someday.

(2)_ Ce que j'ai dit était vrai. Mon coeur appartient à vous, et seulement à vous. _

What I said was true. My heart belongs to you, and only you.

(3) _Est-ce raiment vous? _

Is it really you?

(4) _Ne craignez paz. Je vengerai sa mort, et je vous sauverai. Je promets._

Do not fear. I will avenge his death, and I will save you. I promise.


	6. Saving You Is Worth It

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Bella smiled. "Oh it will, Remy…Together we can have everything. Trust me." She didn't notice Remy hit his distress communicator. He knew it would send a direct signal to the Xavier mansion…to Rogue. _

**Chapter Six**

**Saving You Is Worth It**

Rogue jumped as the monitor in front of her began to beep. Her eyes focused in on the distress call. Gambit?! A faint flutter spread through her heart. Gambit was calling for help. Part of her was relieved that he was still alive, another part coiled in fear knowing that he was in trouble enough to hit the distress call. She hurriedly called the X-men into the meeting room.

After a quick scan for his location, and a formulation of a plan, it was decided that Shifter, Nightshade, Rogue, and Wolverine would head out to New Orleans and try to save Gambit. Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat would wait as back-up.

Rogue packed her gear, unsure of how she felt about seeing Gambit again. There goodbye had never actually been "final", and she missed him more every day. But their relationship would be forever changed by his month-long absence. Trust would become a big issue if they decided to try again. She hoped things worked out. If not, well…she was used to broken hearts.

---

Skylar and Rogue were quiet as they flew to New Orleans in the jet. Rogue couldn't stop playing with her hands. It had been a month since Gambit had left. Did Gambit even love her? He had lied about quite a few things…who said he had stopped lying? Skylar looked over at Rogue.

"Rogue. Stop. You know as well as I do that Gambit loves you. And he didn't lie about his past…he merely hid it. We all have secrets. But not all of us can read other's like you can."

Rogue looked up at the sharpness of her friend's tone. Skylar had her arms crossed as Austin flew the jet. Her blue eyes were angry. "Gambit's psyche even warned you."

Rogue shook her head. "He kept Bella from me."

Skylar groaned. "And you have been completely forthcoming about your past!? Wake up and smell the coffee, Rogue. He didn't have to tell you because it was his past. I'm sure he thought it would never come back to haunt him. Jeezus, girl."

The two women glared at each other. Wolverine looked back from the co-pilot seat. "That's enough you too. Stripes, you gotta understand that some of our pasts aren't so clean." His eyes hardened. "Take a look at my psyche…you'll understand a little thing about secrets."

Rogue felt like everyone was ganging up on her. Austin sighed. "Ok guys…let's leave the wildcat alone." He turned around and winked at Rogue. "I got ya back, sister."

Rogue smiled sadly and turned to look out the window, her mind on the man she loved. That hadn't changed any. She still loved him. But what if he didn't love her after this? What if he left to save face? She didn't think she could handle losing him. It had only been two months since they had agreed to become a couple…hell… she had been thinking of having children with this man before he had left a month ago. So did that make their relationship only a month?

She sighed and closed her eyes. Skylar watched her friend worriedly, meeting eyes with her twin. He shrugged and returned his gaze to the flight. They would be landing momentarily. Wolverine fiddled with his seatbelt, and as soon as the jet touched down, he shot up from his chair.

The four X-men had no where to look, save for Rogue's absorbed memories. Skylar put a hand on Rogue's arm. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I shouldn't have snapped."

Rogue smiled. "It's ok, Dallas. I was wrong too." The two women embraced with sighs, holding each other as best friends and as sisters, but more importantly as two women who understood one another on more than just a basic level. Skylar and Rogue had come to a silent agreement that both were wrong, and both were right. It was a beautiful moment. Pulling apart, they shared a smile and continued to walk down the ramp from the jet.

Austin sighed as they left the jet. "I don't understand women." Wolverine nodded his agreement and they headed off into the city. All were dressed normally, meaning no uniforms…yet.

Skylar was wearing low riding jeans with a tight red halter top. With her sparkling smile and brilliant personality, she embodied the spirit of the Big Easy. Her sharp eyes watched for trouble, but her body was relaxed and calm. Rogue didn't meld into the crowd quite as well, but in tight jeans and a black sweater, she was a beautiful sight to behold the nightlife becoming her. Austin and Logan looked like two regular handsome men…perhaps the women's escorts, to anyone who happened to take more than a first glance.

Logan kept his arm tight around Skylar's waist, and Austin followed suit with Rogue. They made the appearance of two couples enjoying the sights of New Orleans. Rogue followed Remy's memories towards a sprawling mansion.

A growl escaped her lips as she recognized the buildings. "Belladonna's…don't expect this to be an easy infiltration. She'll have guards everywhere."

Austin grinned. "But who could resist a puppy? I'll get in and contact you." And with a wink at Skylar, he morphed into an adorable black puppy, with giant eyes, and a playfully wagging tail. When Wolverine nodded, Austin bounded towards the house.

---

A guard heard a crackle in the bush, and trained his gun at the sound. But he was immediately softened by the adorable puppy that leapt out towards him. The puppy cautiously approached him, barking cutely, wagging his tail.

The guard grinned, a softy for animals, and bent down to pet the pup. "Hey there, boy. What a nice doggy. You lost out in the bayou?"

The dog barked in response and put its tiny paws on the guard's leg, whimpering. The guard grinned and picked Austin up, tucking him under his arm. "You gonna like it here then. Belladonna's an animal lover. I'm sure she'll simply adore you."

Sure enough, Austin in puppy form was immediately welcomed into the house by Bella. She was busy with something, but she ordered food and a warm place to sleep be provided for the new puppy. Austin made the appearance of exploring the house, sniffing for Gambit. He didn't notice, however, the strange look that came over Poppy's face when she looked at the dog. But whatever suspicions she had, she masked them well.

After a few minutes of searching, and pausing to play with the passing household staff, he found Gambit, alone in a large room, his head in his hands.

Austin barked once and Gambit looked up, recognition dawning on his features. He picked Austin up, pretending he was a real dog. "'Allo lil fella. Seems misery loves company, non?" He shut the door to the room, after making sure it was safe.

Austin shifted back into his human form and embraced his friend. "Good to see you Gambit." Gambit grinned. Help had arrived.

"Is Rogue…"

Austin interrupted with a nod. "She's outside, waiting for confirmation you're here. I gotta admit, you're gonna need to grovel for forgiveness." He whispered into his communicator. "Found him. Second floor, third window from the left."

Seconds later, Rogue appeared at the balcony. Her eyes met Gambits, but she did not enter the room. Austin could feel the tension rolling off her body in waves. Gambit sighed, knowing that she was pissed…and rightfully so. "Oh Rogue…I'm so sorry."

Rogue nodded and then numbly went to him, stepping into his open arms, kissing him passionately. "We're gonna get you outta here, Suga." She looked into his eyes again. "As a team." Her voice emphasized the word 'team'. Gambit nodded, thankful to be forgiven so easily. But he knew the road to recovery wouldn't be smooth.

Austin cleared his throat. "Hate to say it, but Rogue…you gotta go. Zap me real fast and absorb my powers. Then transform into the first local bird you see and come back to the balcony."

Rogue nodded. "I'll let Skylar and Wolverine know to lay low for a minute." She touched her finger to Austin's cheek and left once she had absorbed his power. Austin shifted back into the dog form just as Bella opened the door.

"There you are, Remy. I see you found my new puppy."

Gambit played along, letting Austin lick his face. "Yea. We should call him Austin. He reminds me of a man I met in Dallas." He could have sword Austin chuckled…but it came out as a series of throaty barks. Gambit kept his features still, although a hint of a grin was forming as Austin licked himself, and then looked surprised at what he had done.

Bella smiled. "Sure thing, darling. I'll leave you two alone for now. I'm goin' into town, Thorn is staying here. You don't cause any trouble…ya hear?"

Gambit nodded and glared at her retreating backside. Austin formed back to human. "She's a bitch alright," he drawled. A bird landed on the balcony and chirped once. Rogue transformed, her eyes shining from the experience of Austin's powers.

"Wow. That power is amazing!" She wanted to transform again. Just to see if she could conquer a different animal. The bird had been fun, so what would it be like to turn into a butterfly? Snapping herself out of her daydream, she focused back on the task at hand.

She once again returned to Gambit's side, gazing up adoringly at his face. Gambit kissed her. "Poppy's here too. Bella's her sister. But she's enhanced her powers…calls herself Thorn now." He quickly filled them in on what he knew. Including the plan to kill Rogue. This made his lover grow angry and defiant.

"I'd like to see that Swamp Witch kill me. I'll rearrange her body parts before that happens." Skylar's tinkling laugh echoed through the room. She was hovering outside, both she and Wolverine on her floating cloud. They entered the room and Skylar embraced Gambit, after hitting him in the shoulder.

Her eyes grew serious as she looked up at him. "You ever run off again, and I'll make sure you never have the ability to have children." She made the scissor motion with her fingers, a hard glint in her eye meaning she meant business.

Gambit nodded, completely aware that she was being serious. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be safer alone. I was wrong."

Skylar grinned. "Yea…well…we learn from our mistakes."

Wolverine sniffed the air. "So what's the plan?"

Gambit thought a moment. "My sister is being held somewhere. So…how about we split up into three groups. Austin and Skylar, and the rest of us." Skylar nodded and winked at her brother. Austin paled and mumbled something about a shoot-'em-up movie when working with her.

But he immediately perked up. "What if we also see about the mutant breeding and enhancing plans Bella mentioned? That way we can put a stop to it once and for all?" The rest of the team agreed and they split up into their respective teams.

---

Skylar and Austin crept down the hallway, their senses alert to the movements around them. Austin had used his shadow power to make the hall darker than normal. Skylar was checking doors that they passed, looking for signs of the girl or for the plans. Finally, Austin opened a door and whistled. "I think we found the plans."

Sure enough, the room was filled with computers and filing cabinets. On a wall hung charts of DNA profiles, and theories on mutant evolutions. A large manila folder was on the far desk. Skylar looked at its contents. "Azalea's mutant records. I wonder if Gambit knows she's a freak."

Austin looked up from where he was turning on a computer. "Skylar!"

Skylar shrugged and continued leafing through the file. "She's more mutant that all of us put together. The girl has the ability to create life. Kind of like mother nature…if you're being creative about it. That's why Bella chose her to carry the child. Azalea is best suited to handle the overpowering Mutant DNA that they injected the child with."

Austin tsk'd under his breath and started opening files, making copies to burn to a CD. His long fingers worked fast against the keyboard, hoping to get everything on time. As the final file copied, he looked up. "We should probably create a distraction for the rest of the team."

Skylar grinned wickedly, holding a stack of papers in her hands that were now a flaming pile of embers. "Oh I think we can handle that."

The twins immediately started trashing the room, laughing as the alarm sounded. Austin formed himself into a large black panther, lunging at the first guard to show up. Skylar was laughing maniacally as she burned everything in the room, turning her attention to the fight that was breaking out. She launched herself at the first guard, both falling to the floor. They tussled for a moment before Skylar threw him out the window.

---

Rogue grinned as she heard Skylar laughing over their intercom. That girl lived for violence. Wolverine merely shook his head and led them to a locked room. He sniffed at the door and gave the thumbs up sign. Azalea was on the other side.

Gambit nodded an blew open the door. Azalea was hanging in the center of the room, her arms suspended over her head from the ceiling. Her toes scraped against the ground as she swung slightly. Her eyes were terrified, and she screamed against the gag around her mouth. A cool voice made the three X-men stop in their tracks.

"Hold it right there. Or she dies." From the shadows Poppy emerged, one vine wrapped around Azalea's throat.

Wolverine looked surprised. "Poppy? What did they do to you, girl?"

Poppy laughed. "The name's Thorn now, Wolverine. And I chose this." She flexed her hands. "The power…such pleasure." Her eyes flashed green. "I'm not surprised you couldn't smell me. The plants in my veins make me smell like a greenhouse. Nothing human…that's for sure."

Rogue frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

Thorn smiled at the other woman. "Silly Rogue. Don't you realize what I've accomplished? Belladonna was merely a tool in my plan. She doesn't even realize it yet. It'll be a pity to kill her…I was just starting to get used to her foolishness." Her eyes cut to Gambit. "I made her believe that she was pulling the strings. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, Remy."

Gambit made a face. "Figure out what? I always thought you were normal."

Thorn laughed, and the vine around Azalea's neck tightened. "Stupid man, don't you know who gave me the device? Why…your old friend…Mr. Sinister. He told me all about you." She smirked as Gambit's expression changed from disgust to horror. Rogue looked confused. "Oh Rogue…don't tell me you didn't look into his memories hard enough. You see…Gambit here is operating at half power. He had Mr. Sinister operate to remove part of his powers. Gambit was the first pet of Sinister…the golden boy of this whole project."

Gambit spit at Thorn. "And you? What are you? The newest pet?"

Thorn laughed again. "No…I'm the future. Mutants who enhance their true abilities, the ones who become what they were supposed to be…we are the future. And I will lead them against all humanity. But this…this…child. It is not what I planned. How dare Sinister think that by breeding certain mutants, he can overthrow my new power." A single thorn shot from her hand into Azalea's belly. The woman screamed in agony as blood began to flow from the wound. Thorn wound the vines tight around the woman and whispered in her ear. "I'm doing you a favor. You will live…but your child will not."

She released the woman and let her fall to the floor. Gambit rushed forward to catch his sister, his eyes flashing an angry crimson. Thorn smiled sadly as Azalea passed out from the overwhelming pain. "She carries the child no more. I will not allow such a monster to be born." Her eyes returned to Rogue's horrified face. "You always were my favorite teacher, Rogue…and I learned a lot from you. But I will not stand by while the human race walks all over mutants."

Rogue glared at the younger woman. "You're foolish. We will stop you."

Thorn nodded. "I look forward to it. May we meet again." And in a blast of rose petals, she vanished. Wolverine blinked, stunned by the entire interaction.

"That's it? We're just gonna let her walk away?"

A messy Skylar and Austin joined them in the room, watching as Gambit picked up his sister. Gambit looked at the already healing wound. "She called it a draw. She knew that she couldn't win against us…not at the moment…but she also knew that we couldn't beat her…not if we wanted to save Azalea."

Rogue nodded. "So she gave us what we wanted. A life for a life. It was something I taught in one of my lessons at the beginning of the school year." She frowned. "It was her way of saying goodbye. I don't think she's all that evil. She just has different methods."

Skylar snorted. "Yea, well…Sinister is certainly one fucked up little bastard. We got all the plans out safely…but I suggest we hightail it outta here if we want to beat the dinner rush." And with relaxed sighs of relief, the six made their way to the plane.

---

The flight home had been another silent one. Rogue didn't look at Gambit, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of his sleeping sister. Skylar had watched the two with an anxious look. Rogue had forgiven him for running, but she hadn't come to terms with his past yet. Gambit knew he was guilty, and thought himself undeserving of her love. As the team landed, and Gambit took Azalea to the medical wing, Skylar caught Rogue before she could fly off.

"Honey, avoidin' the problem ain't gonna fix it."

Rogue frowned, her emerald eyes tired and sad. "Do you think he can forgive me?"

Skylar looked astonished as she blinked at her friend. "Girl…you got your signals screwed up. He's the one wondering if you can ever forgive him. What with you seein' all his memories and such." She put an arm around Rogue's shoulders. "You two are meant for each other. Everyone but you two knows it. I know I was mad at him for leavin' ya…but when you look at the bigger picture…he only really ever had you in mind for protecting. And if that ain't romantic enough, I sure as heck don't know what is."

Rogue smiled at her friend. "You always know the right things to say."

Skylar flashed a grin. "Damn straight. If the south done taught me one thing, it be that women always know when to speak their mind. And Rogue…if you and him don't put everything on the table…well…there ain't no hope then. Besides…you know that you can't live without him. Look at how miserable you've been these past four weeks. I've seen road kill with more spunk." She lengthened her drawl with a wink and sashayed off to find Wolverine.

Rogue watched her best friend walk away, a small smile playing on her lips. Skylar may not know it, but her words of wisdom had renewed a strength in Rogue. She wanted to make a relationship with Gambit work, but Skylar was right…everything had to be on the table. Picking up her pack, she made her way to her room, thinking of the perfect way to reconnect with her lover. But before she could even open the door to her room, Misery caught up with her. The tiny girl's large gray eyes were sad and anxious as she grabbed her teacher's arm.

"Oh Rogue! Is it true? Is Poppy really gone crazy?" She toyed with a strand of her indigo hair nervously.

Rogue nodded. "I don't know if 'crazy' is the correct word, but yes…she is no longer an X-Man. I didn't think you two were that close of friends."

Misery nodded. "We had different opinions…that's correct, but I respected her as a teammate." Her lower lip quivered. "We never listened to her when she spouted all these crazy ideas about mutant superiority. Maybe if we had told you guys…"

Rogue held up her hand to calm the young student. "Misery, there was nothing you girls could have done. You're 15...it's normal to disregard other girls' crazy ideas. Hell…you still do it when you're my age!"

Misery bit her bottom lip, nodding in understanding. "This is why you are my favorite teacher. I knew I could come to you with anything!" She flung her arms around Rogue, and despite her best efforts to control her powers, Rogue could feel the happiness seeping from the girl. Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl, patting her back.

"Well…you know where to find me if you ever need to talk." Misery nodded and began to head back to the student dorms, no doubt searching for her Cannonball, her boyfriend. Rogue smiled and leaned against the doorway, watching her leave. Such a curious girl. No doubt, she would make an excellent X-Man someday. Her intuition and her intelligence was spot on. Misery appeared to be a dangerous little gothic girl, with her indigo hair, and her dark makeup…but underneath, she was bright and cheerful, with an optimistic outlook on life. Rogue could only hope that Poppy's defection would only strengthen Misery's resolve to be the best she could be.

As she turned into her room, and shut the door behind her, her mind once again returned to Gambit. And speak of the devil, he was sitting on her…on their…bed, his body obscured by the shadows of the darkening sky. His eyes glowed as he watched her drop her pack. She returned his gaze, not moving…scared to advance, terrified to leave. The tension in the small bedroom crackled. Rogue counted to ten mentally, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Remy…" He shook his head, silencing her with a single finger raised in the air.

"No, Rogue. Hear me out first." Rogue huffed out a breath of air, but motioned for him to continue. He got off the bed and walked towards her, standing an arms length away. The scent of her perfume made his throat tighten. "I need to apologize for a lot of stuff. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. Chere…that was not my goal. I only wanted to keep you safe." He took a shaky breath. "I also need to apologize for not telling you my whole past. But I hope you understood why I kept it secret. I didn't think it was important for what we had."

Rogue watched his beautiful lips turn into a frown, and a tear fell from her eye. Quickly, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his strong body, inhaling his scent. Oh how she had missed him. "I'm sorry too, Remy. I shouldn't have looked at your memories. But I had to find you. And with Xavier gone, we couldn't use Cerebro." She looked up at him tearfully. "I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe, but we're a team. And…well…I'd like for us to be more than just teammates someday."

Gambit grinned, cupping her chin with his hand and raising her face up to his. Tenderly, he kissed her, smiling against her lips. "Is the untouchable Rogue proclaiming her love for Gambit?" He laughed as she punched him in the stomach. "If so, then I must return the favor. Rogue, I will never leave you again the way I did. I want us to be joined at the hip from now on. If I have a problem, you'll be the first to know." Rogue smiled and nodded. Gambit winked. "How about we practice this 'go wherever you go' theory in the shower. I need to wash, no?"

Rogue laughed, her first true laugh in a month. "As long as I'm with you…I'll do anything, and go anywhere you ask me to."

Gambit smiled again, this time his eyes flaring with a mixture of lust and love. "Don't say that, Chere…I may just take you up on that offer."


	7. New Teammates, New Year

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Rogue laughed, her first true laugh in a month. "As long as I'm with you…I'll do anything, and go anywhere you ask me to."_

_Gambit smiled again, this time his eyes flaring with a mixture of lust and love. "Don't say that, Chere…I may just take you up on that offer."_

**Chapter Seven**

**New Teammates, New Year**

Gambit woke late in the morning, a smile on his face. He and Rogue had spent a long night talking and recapping the past week since their reunion. They discussed the rising activity of Poppy, the upcoming Christmas holiday, and most importantly, they had discussed their future together. And the outlook was good. Rolling over, he expected to find Rogue, to kiss her awake…but her side of the bed was empty. He frowned and sat up, looking around. Her uniform was gone, but a note was taped to the mirror.

"Remy, hope you slept well. I know I did! Went out for a spin in the air. Skylar is working on the GTO if you're bored. Love ya! Rogue."

Gambit smiled and made his way to the shower. The only reason Rogue would ever tell him to go see Skylar was if she knew Skylar had something to tell him, or worse… He sighed under the hot water, already missing his love. After a quick shower, he dressed in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair had grown long over his month long absence, he would have to trim it back a little bit.

Skylar was underneath the GTO, swearing as she searched for the source of a rattle. Gambit leaned against the car, and Skylar slid out from underneath, glaring at him. "Don't say a thing, Gambit. I'll find this rattle…without your help."

Gambit grinned. "You wanted to see me?"

Skylar laughed. "Yes. Ya know…when you were gone, me and Rogue did some extra training…" Gambit was intrigued. Of course, anything concerning Rogue captured his attention. Skylar bit her lip, her blue eyes concerned. "Well…I stepped in to help her learn control. You know…you leaving really backfired on her. She won't tell you this, but she lost control of some of the psyches in her head. She was in a self-induced coma for three days while Emma, Jean, and Professor Xavier tried to sort out the mess of her head."

Gambit's jaw dropped. "She didn't tell me, why?"

Skylar rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her. "Because moron…she didn't know what to think. Now you're back, and she's happy again. But for how long? You gonna disappear again, Cajun?" Gambit shook his head. Skylar nodded. "Ok then. Anyways, I took over her training. I've developed quite an immunity to her zapping. Austin on the other hand could learn to fare better." She sighed. "But now that you're back, we'll see what she wants."

Gambit nodded and kissed Skylar's hand. "Merci, Nightshade. Merci."

Skylar grinned at her friend. "No problem. I love Rogue like a sister, she was kind to me when I was new. But if you ever hurt her again, I'll break your balls off. 'K?"

Gambit gulped and nodded. Skylar grinned and winked, before returning to her work on the car. Gambit turned, heading out to the lawn, pulling his jacket tighter around his body. It was freezing in New York, with snow covering the land, and ice forming on the windows. Christmas was only four days away…and Gambit had the perfect gift picked out. He looked up and smiled as Rogue landed, brushing herself off with a huff. She smiled at Gambit, stepping into his arms.

"Was Skylar nice to ya?"

Gambit nodded and kissed the top of her head, deciding at the last moment not to say anything about her coma. "I missed you this morning."

Rogue smiled up at him. "Sorry. It was just so pretty outside the window, I couldn't resist. It's so beautiful above the clouds. Peaceful."

Gambit pushed a stray piece of white hair back behind her ear. "Did you find your peace, then?"

Rogue nodded. "Yea. I did, suga. Everything is good." Gambit frowned, an action missed by the beautiful woman in his arms. He wasn't sure how to approach the news that Skylar had told him. If Rogue didn't feel comfortable talking about it…then he would respect that. For now.

Holding her at arm's length, Gambit smiled down at Rogue. "You and the other femmes goin' Christmas shoppin for 'ol Gambit?"

Rogue snorted. "Yea, Cajun. We're goin' later today. Which is why I want to get a move on. You doin' anything special today?"

Gambit nodded. "Austin, Wolvie, and Gambit be goin' out for the ladies. Was thinking of taking along Cyclops." He made a face. "Dunno how much fun we'll have then." Rogue snickered and, kissing her lover goodbye, she headed to go clean up and find the other women for shopping.

---

There were two things Rogue hated about Christmas. The cold weather that usually came with the holidays, and shopping malls. The crowds were almost unbearable, as Skylar, Rogue, Jean, and Misery made their way through them, all their arms laden with bags and gifts. They were all here in an attempt to finalize their last minute gift ideas. Misery had asked Rogue about tagging along, and the older women had enthusiastically agreed, feeling sorry for the young mutant. Not only had Poppy thrown her universe for a loop, but her boyfriend had broken up with her the day before.

Jean sighed as the four women collapsed into chairs at a free table in the food court. "I suggest we go get food one at a time, and avoid losing our table."

Skylar grinned. "Feet hurtin' again?" Jean nodded glumly, it was an ongoing joke about Jean's feet hurting since she had stupidly worn heeled boots. Skylar's grin grew. "I'm feeling like a kind soul…ya'll tell me what you want, and I'll be the gopher." The other three gave their orders, and she sashayed off.

Misery looked at the other two women left at the table, her big eyes thoughtful. "Thank you for letting me tag along. I needed to get out of the mansion for a while."

Rogue nodded sympathetically. Misery was the only student at the mansion who wasn't returning home for the holiday break. Her parents had clearly told the Professor that she was a freak, and as soon as she left the house, she would be forgotten. No daughter of theirs was a mutant. To put it gently, Misery had been devastated at the betrayal from her parents.

Squeezing the other girl's hand, she grinned. "But just think…you'll have two whole weeks alone with all your favorite grownups. Maybe we can even convince Logan and Cyclops that you're ready for a uniform." Misery smiled in excitement. Jean was about to comment when Skylar made it back to the table, setting down trays laden with various foods.

Skylar passed out the meals and they began to eat. Jean munched on a French fry thoughtfully. "Ya know…Misery won't be the only student at the mansion. Professor Xavier said something about sending Kurt to retrieve a mutant from a bad home. Supposed to arrive today." She made a face. "I hate the thought of any child suffering."

Nodding in agreement, Skylar took a bite of her sub, and immediately dropped it with a groan. "Shit. Here comes trouble."

Rogue turned and frowned as she saw Poppy making her way towards them. Flanked by two other girls. She didn't look as terrifying as she had in New Orleans. Her skin wasn't green, but instead it shimmered a bit…almost like a light glitter had been dusted over her entire body. Her long red hair was piled high on her head, a ring of thorns holding it in place. Her hazel eyes were dark and alert. She had schooled her features to be casual while she greeted the X-Men. "Well, well…what a pleasant surprise."

Skylar looked unhappy. "Girly, I don' know what to do with you. Hug you, kill you, or turn you over my knee and spank you."

Poppy blinked, her eyes narrowing. "I honesty don't recommend any of your ideas. I'm not here for trouble, but you will find trouble if you so touch me. Christmas is a time for peace….I refuse to make a scene." She flicked her gaze to Rogue. "And how is Monsieur Lebeau?"

Rogue forced a smile. "He is well. Considering you almost got him killed last week."

Poppy smiled and looked down at Misery who was watching her former classmate with a mixed expression of hurt and pity. And for just a moment, Poppy's façade of confidence faltered, and the X-men were treated to a glimpse of her raw emotions. But as quickly as it had slipped, it was put back into place. Her lips turned up into a strained smile. "Misery…"

Misery held up her hand, struggling to control her emotions which were her power. "No. Do not speak to me as a reunited friend. You're not the Poppy I knew. You're the terrorist, Thorn. And although you may look more like Poppy than Thorn, the evil in your heart is like a black mark upon your soul. You are the mutant who has created trouble for the rest of us. You betrayed me and you betrayed the X-Men. Do not expect an ounce of forgiveness or pity from me. You are dead to me."

Poppy's eyes tightened, and the girl behind her growled. Poppy held up her hand to silence the girl. "If you have learned anything from these X-Men, Misery…is that you should watch what you say to someone twice as powerful as you. Have you forgotten what you are? Who you are?" She shook her head. "You are a mutant, Misery. And with so much undeveloped potential…you have the ability to become so much stronger."

Misery stood up so quickly that Skylar didn't have time to pull her back. "And had you stayed at the school, you would have learned that a true X-Men doesn't back down. Yes, we know when to pick our battles…but we also know that good is a much better choice. I don't want to fight you…you were my friend…but the next time we meet…don't expect me to say much. I won't rest until you are no longer a threat to our kind."

Poppy laughed, and the girls behind her stepped closer. "Silly girl. You're not even a true X-Man yet. You have no uniform, you have no friends. You are simply a charge. Hell…even your parents didn't want you."

Misery growled, and her dark eyes turned even darker. Energy seemed to crackle from her. Rogue swore quietly and stood. Poppy's lips trembled, her eyes blanking out, and it was clear Misery's power was working. Misery smiled darkly, her voice coming out cold and wraith-like. "Feel my wrath, Thorn. Feel the fear you harbor. Feel the pain. I have made you void of confidence, I have stolen your happiness, have killed your optimism. Do. Not. Cross. Me." Her eyes brightened, and Poppy was released from the trance.

Skylar stepped forward. "You should leave. Before we create a scene." Poppy glared quickly at the X-Men and snapped her fingers. The two girls filed out behind her. Misery sighed and collapsed back into her chair, idly picking at her French fries.

Jean smiled proudly at the young woman. "And I think that performance, and that control, has earned you a uniform and a place on our team. Jubilee was your age when she joined…don't see why there would be any objections to you. Girls?"

Rogue and Skylar nodded, Rogue hugging Misery proudly. Misery smiled weakly, and hugged her favorite teacher. "Thank you." Her whispered voice was barely caught by Rogue, but it warmed the older woman's heart. She was proud of Misery. The girl had exercised great control. The women ate quickly, and headed back into the throng of shoppers. But this time, their moods were brighter. After all, it wasn't every day that their students proved themselves above and beyond the call of duty.

----

The women returned home in high spirits. Misery's outstanding performance, and the excellent shopping had filled the day with optimism. They were cheerful and talkative as they unloaded their bags. The men hadn't arrived home yet, so Jean used her telepathic abilities to lift the bags up for the ladies. Laughing, they went inside, being greeted by Nightcrawler, Xavier, and a new person.

Rogue grinned and hugged her younger brother tightly. Since he had graduated from high school, he had decided not to stay at the mansion to teach. Instead, he and Xavier worked together to find mutants and bring them to safety. He still called the Institute home, but his travels often kept him away. His beautiful fiancé, Amanda, was currently studying in Germany, mastering her new-found love of witchcraft. That's right…sweet little Amanda was a powerful witch…not as stylish as the Charmed ones…but certainly just as badass.

Pulling away from her brother, she smiled at him. "Missed ya blue boy. How was your trip?"

Kurt grinned, his yellow eyes sparkling. "Successful. How are your powers? Last I saw you, Gambit still hadn't come home…and you were just getting out of a coma."

Rogue blushed. "Yea…I'm all better, thanks to Xavier, Jean, and Emma. And Gambit is back. Been back for about a week now. And before you say anything…don't."

Kurt flashed her a fanged grin and nodded. "Very well." He motioned to the boy standing next to him. "Rogue, this is Jason Stone. Jason, this is my sister, Rogue…and the other teachers, Jean Grey, Nightshade, and one of their students, Misery." The boy smiled at the women shyly, his grin growing as he laid eyes on Misery. She blushed and smiled back.

Skylar noticed the exchange, and a wide smile crossed her face as she elbowed Rogue. The boy was about 16, very tall with a toned definition to his arms and chest. He was dressed in dark jeans with a red t-shirt and hoodie. Jason had messy hair that fell down to his shoulders in stylish layers, and his eyes were a bright blue that sparkled with youth. Rogue also noticed that he had a very new, very large bruise on the side of his face…somewhat taking away from his handsomeness.

Jean had noticed too. "How'd you get that shiner?"

Jason frowned, gingerly touching his eye. "My father doesn't like the idea that I'm a mutant."

Misery stepped forward and offered her hand to the new student. "Neither does mine. Can I show you to your room? I'll tell you how I dealt with the rejection." Jason looked surprised but nodded, and followed her to the student dorms.

Nightcrawler watched her go, confused. But then he remembered who she was. "Oh…that's right. I remember recruiting her. Her father was livid…broke the poor girl's heart."

Skylar nodded. "Yep. Me and Austin went through the same thing with our Daddy. Our Ma was indifferent. She just hated it when I would burn up her carpet, or Austin would get stuck in mid shift. But our Daddy…he ignored us completely. We were dead to him." She frowned at the memory.

Xavier smiled at the women. "Jason is a strong young man. And will someday be very apt at controlling his abilities. Until then, he will need our guidance." Rogue was about to ask what his power was, but Xavier beat her to the punch. "Mr. Stone is…for lack of better words…an illusionist. He can make people believe they are somewhere else. Unfortunately his power isn't fully controllable…so he had Kurt thinking he was in Burger King, rather than flying the jet." Jean snickered. "But when he focuses, he can make anyone believe that they are in a rainforest, or in a different location. He did it to me once, it's quite amazing. A very defensive power…he calls himself Fable."

Rogue thought for a moment. "Misery would make a good teammate for him. She can manipulate emotions, and Fable can manipulate the senses…"

A gruff voice from behind made her jump. "Stripes isn't playing matchmaker is she?" Rogue turned and grinned at Wolverine. Gambit and Cyclops were right behind him, their arms filled with wrapped packages.

Rogue smiled at her friend, and locked eyes with Gambit. "No. No matchmaker. But we do have good news."

Gambit put the gifts under the tree as they all made their way into the giant living room. "Oh?" He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

Rogue nodded, but Skylar spoke first. "We want Misery to get a uniform."

Xavier nodded, not at all surprised. "You think she has earned it?"

Rogue smiled. "She stood up to Poppy today, completely diffusing what could have been a nasty situation. She's earned the uniform and then some."

Logan looked thoughtful. "I guess we could put her on the Blue Squad." Gambit made a face. "What, you have a better idea, Gumbo?"

Gambit nodded. "Oui. Put her on the Shadow Squad we've been talking about forming."

Skylar shook her head. "No way. That's a dangerous team."

Rogue bit her lip. "But Misery might be able to handle it. She's a strong girl."

Jean squinted her eyes and looked up at her fiancé. "Why not the Red Squad? Cyclops needs to fill an extra spot."

The X-Men were divided right now, into three squads. The red squad was Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Beast, and Emma. They did the general missions. The blue squad was Shadowcat, Magma, Cannonball, Angel, Havok, and Jubilee, they were the younger bunch, and did the easiest tasks…although they were just as formidable. And the Shadow squad was the nitty-gritty bunch. This team consisted of Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, Shifter, and Nightshade. They were willing to break the rules to get the job done.

Cyclops thought for a moment. "Why don't we let her decide. There are enough of us to form a fourth team, now that Bobby is back." Both Rogue and Skylar made faces. Bobby was also known as Iceman…and he was a difficult person to be on a team with. Although they were divided into teams, all the X-men worked together. It was more for training and competition. Bobby made the rivalries grow.

Smiling, Xavier turned to face the doorway, at Misery who had been listening the grownups decide her team. "Why don't we let Misery decide for herself who she wants to team up with?"

Misery looked surprised, but then smiled at Rogue. "The Shadow Squad." Skylar rolled her eyes, but Gambit and Rogue looked pleased. Gambit smiled at the younger girl.

"Ok. Welcome to the squad. But it ain't gonna be easy. You and me…we're gonna work on controlling that emotional state of yours." Misery nodded and winked at Jason, who was watching with an amused smile on his face. He knew he would have to work for the chance at being on a team…but secretly he hoped that if he made it…he would be with Misery.

Xavier smiled proudly at the young student. "Misery, I think you have officially earned your patches. I'll see to it that the X's are sewn on pronto. Fable, your recruit uniform will be ready for your first danger room session. Logan has agreed to go easy on you for the first week or so…get you into the swing of things." Logan nodded, a smile creeping across his face. Skylar punched him in the arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

The group got ready to disperse, Jean made sure the packages were secure under the tree for the Christmas Eve opening in a few days. Rogue motioned for Gambit to follow her, and the couple went upstairs to their bedroom.

---

Rogue collapsed on the bed with a sigh of content, burying her face into the pillows. She smiled as Remy climbed over her, gathering her body up in his arms, holding her close. His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered little French nothings to her. Rogue smiled and opened one emerald eye. "Oh, Remy…you should have seen Misery today. She was excellent."

Remy smiled at her, his crimson and opal eyes shining. "Good. I've always known she would do good. And now that I'm back, we can really focus on her training. I may not be as good of an empath as her…but I can definitely teach her the control she'll need to be part of the team."

Rogue nodded and kissed his chin. "Have I told you how glad I am that you are back?"

Remy's face twisted into a wolfish grin. "Non, Chere…you haven't yet today." He gently rolled her onto her back, hovering himself over her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Rogue smiled, running her hands up his chest. "Oui. All the time. But I'll gladly take the compliment."

TBC

Sorry for the abrupt ending. I haven't been too inspired to keep writing this. Don't worry! I will prevail!


	8. Secrets and Surprises

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

I want to thank all the reviewers who have given forth their opinions. Sonserae89stinson, you especially. I have found my muse, thanks!

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Remy's face twisted into a wolfish grin. "Non, Chere…you haven't yet today." He gently rolled her onto her back, hovering himself over her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"_

_Rogue smiled, running her hands up his chest. "Oui. All the time. But I'll gladly take the compliment."_

**Chapter Eight**

**Secrets and Surprises**

Misery looked up from her cereal as Rogue walked in. The teen grinned at her teacher, and Rogue noticed the younger girl was wearing her X-Man uniform, it's X patches neatly displayed on her shoulders. Rogue grinned back and ruffled Misery's dark hair.

"You were in the danger room already?"

Misery nodded. "Yea. I wanted an early run…agreed to do sessions with Wolverine at six every morning." She laughed as Rogue made a grimace, early morning sessions had never been fun when Rogue had been a student at the mansion. Holding her spoon thoughtfully, Misery cut her eyes to Rogue. "So…whadya think about Fable?"

Rogue paused in her rummage through the fridge, a sly smile on her face. "He seems like a good guy. Why?"

Misery shrugged. "He showed me his powers."

Rogue leaned against the counter, all focus on the conversation. "Yea?"

Misery nodded. "It was cool. He made me feel like I was on the Great Wall of China. The only way I could tell it was an illusion, was because I could feel his arms around me. It got a bit intimate, so I made him cry." Skylar snorted as she entered the kitchen, hearing the last bit of conversation. Dressed in a red silk pajama set, she had piled her dark curls on her head in a messy bun. Santa Clause slippers adorned her feet, and Rogue and Misery couldn't help but snicker.

Skylar grinned sleepily and looked herself down. "What? I like 'em."

Rogue poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Does Logan?"

Skylar shook her head. "Hell no. But then again…they usually end up on the floor pretty quickly, so he doesn't mind as much."

Misery made a face and put her empty dishes in the sink. "Gross." Rogue laughed, and turned to her friend.

"Want to get a quick DR session in?" Skylar looked surprised. Rogue sighed. "Girl talk…"

Skylar's perfect lips formed into an "O" and she nodded. "Sure thing, sweetie pie. Lemme go grab my uniform." She winked at Misery and glided out the door.

Misery turned to Rogue. "Can you fully control your powers now?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, not all the time. Skylar's been good about training. I'm definitely getting more confidant about not zapping people." She looked down at her ungloved hand. "My skin definitely isn't poisonous anymore."

Misery nodded and smiled as Jason entered the room, fresh from his first DR session with Logan. The two teens quickly fell into a casual conversation, leaving Rogue to grin and leave the room. She passed Logan on the way, who gave her a smile and a wave, Gambit in tow. The two men had worked with Misery, and then with Jason. Gambit gave Rogue a smile and stopped to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Good morning, chere. Training with Nightshade?"

Rogue nodded, inhaling his spicy scent, and sighing. "Yea." She looked up into his dark eyes, their scarlet shine subdued by the dim lighting. "We goin' to the park still later?"

Gambit nodded, a secret grin crossing his face. "Oui. You can't have Christmas without a walk in the park. Trust me, mah petite…this is a must do."

Rogue smiled, her mind instantly trying to think of what he could be plotting, but was interrupted by Skylar's loud arrival. "Come on, Rogue! We haven't got all day!" Gambit smiled wryly and kissed Rogue again, whispering his goodbye.

Rogue watched him leave, and turned to her friend. "Alright, already!" The two women walked into the danger room and started their simulation. It wasn't a high risk scenario. Instead it was quite the opposite. A grassy meadow, where the two women would stand in the middle, hand to hand, facing each other. Rogue would have to have her powers in "off" mode to start, but on Skylar's signal, she would activate her absorption, bringing a piece of Skylar into herself, taking on her powers. And then…they would spar, using only Skylar's powers. And Rogue was training on shutting them off, and bringing them back up. She had managed to recall Gambit's powers once, and Wolverine's twice. Austin's she couldn't quite get a handle on…and the others were equally as hard.

Standing in the middle of the meadow, Skylar held out her hands. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Rogue took off her gloves and put her bare hands on Skylar's, relaxing as she felt no absorption. "Gambit's up to something."

Skylar laughed, her cobalt blue eyes twinkling. "When isn't the Cajun up to something?"

Rogue had to consider that. Gambit was always up to some mischief…especially with Austin. Those two had become brothers in a way…always finding some sort of trouble to fall into. "Yea…but this time…he's really got something planned. I think it involves the park we're goin' to tonight."

Skylar nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for Rogue to turn her powers on. It was the ultimate game of hot-hands. "Maybe he's gonna ask ya to be his wifey." She snickered. "God…you and Remy…legally joined…now that's a scary thought."

Rogue stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes, mentally invisioning her powers. She had built her mind to look like a giant light switch for these sessions, and she flicked the switch up, at once feeling the tingling in her hands as she absorbed Skylar. Skylar reacted, and pulled away, turning to stone to stop the rush. They separated and prepared to clash. Skylar turned into her watery form, a grin on her liquid face. Rogue countered with using Skylar's fire form. She liked the feel of her body warming up. It was similar to Magma, except Skylar wasn't made of lava…she was made of flesh, and flames.

Skylar laughed. "Great…we're gonna steam up the joint." The two women dove at each other, steam rising as the hot flame came into contact with the cold water. They grappled, they clawed, they kicked, and they swung. Like two demons, but with a bit of fun.

Rogue tackled Skylar, pinning her to the ground. "Why would me and Gambit be scary?"

Skylar laughed once and her eyes turned white as she called a strong gust of air to push Rogue off and silence her flames. "Because you two are almost too perfect for each other. It's kind of scary. Plus…could you imagine the guest list. God…"

Rogue frowned as her flames went out, and flew up into the air. Skylar followed. "I love Remy…with all my heart."

Skylar smiled gently now, the two women hovering near each other, sizing the other one up. "Everyone can tell. Darlin' the way he looks at you, the way he holds your hand. The way you smile when he enters the room. You two are so in love, it's hard to tell who feels stronger. My money is on him…cuz he's an empath, he can pick up on your emotions."

They lunged for each other, grappling in the air. Rogue laughed as Skylar pushed her down to the ground, turning into her earth form to speed up the process. "What about you and Logan?"

Skylar 'oomphed' as they hit the ground. "What about him?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and lit up into the flames once again. "You mean to tell me you aren't in love?"

Skylar shrugged and turned into her flame figure as well. "I don't know. I think we're in lust more than we are in love. It seems to be like we're just turning into fuck buddies."

Rogue was shocked. They had seemed so happy. "You think there's someone else?" She yelped as Skylar tackled her to the ground, pinning her.

"Nah. There ain't another girl. But sometimes we have a great connection, and other times…ugh…I just wanna take him out back and shoot him." She cheered as she got the three count on Rogue. "It's not like you and Remy."

Rogue got up and dusted herself off, in her mind turning her "switch" to off. They powered down, and Skylar held out her hands once again. Rogue placed her bare hands on Skylar's and both women grinned as no absorption happened. Rogue hugged Skylar. "I'm sorry, Suga. I'll talk to Remy, find out what's goin on in Logan's head. Maybe he just doesn't show affection?" Skylar shrugged, but returned the hug.

"Well, missy…that was a good practice. You're getting good at keeping your powers in off mode." Rogue nodded her agreement, and the two women walked from the Danger Room, arm-in-arm.

----

Remy was waiting for Rogue in their room, his long body stretched out on their bed. He had been casually flicking through channels on the TV, pausing to watch a minute of Hannah Montana before flipping to the next channel. Rogue snickered at his choice in shows. "Hannah Montana? Really, Suga?"

Remy rolled off the bed, his trademark smirk in place. "How did practice go?"

Rogue shivered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back to his chest, his warm breath caressing her ear as he nuzzled her hair. "It was good. Skylar pinned me this time though. She distracted me with our conversation."

Remy moved his lips just over her ear. "Oh?"

Rogue nodded, her eyes rolling back as he flicked his tongue against her neck. "Mmhmm. She said that she and Logan are becoming just fuck buddies."

Remy stopped kissing her neck. "Oui? I never would have guessed." His voice was amused. Rogue gasped and turned to face him…ignoring the whine of protest that escaped him.

"What do you know, Cajun?!"

Remy looked surprised, his demonic eyes flashing. "I don't tell what has been confided to me. Sorry, Chere."

Rogue growled, but smiled then. "Alright. I understand." She stepped up against him, wrapping her hands around his waist, allowing her hands to roam his back.

Remy was immediately suspicious. "You do?" He groaned as Rogue kissed his neck, biting at his skin. She pushed him back onto their bed, straddling his hips, her dark green eyes flashing seductively.

"Yea. I get it. Same rule applies to us women. We never tell what has been told in confidence." Remy sighed in relief, closing his eyes in satisfaction as the woman he loved pulled off his shirt, her tongue running circles on his muscles.

"Good. You had 'ol Gambit worried."

Rogue chuckled slightly and shimmied out of her clothes, letting Remy finish disrobing. She was tempted to absorb him, and see what he was hiding…but she had better ideas. Under the cover of their blankets, the couple played. Remy's hands explored, Rogue's hands touched. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, the sexual tension building. Remy flipped her over onto her back, positioning himself to thrust into her waiting embrace.

But as quickly as the passion had started, Rogue ended it. Clamping her legs shut, she pushed Remy off of her and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll ask again. What do you know?"

Remy's jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had the hardest erection ever, and was just about to let off some steam, and the vixen in his arms had robbed him of it. She obviously didn't know how painful a case of blue balls could be. His manhood throbbed against her thigh, as if he were begging to be allowed entrance. Begging for his release. She had teased him to the point of no return. He was left out to dry.

Rogue grinned slyly, knowing full well what she had done, ignoring the ache in her lower half. She was denying herself as much as she was denying him. Remy looked at her for a moment, and sighed. "Mon dieu…that wasn't fair."

"You gonna tell me?"

"No."

"Remy…"

"Rogue…"

They stared at each other in defiance as Rogue's ability to last eventually won. Swearing, Remy got out of bed, muttering as he stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Rogue smiled in satisfaction. She knew what he was doing. It was obvious. Sitting up, she got dressed in her jeans and a sweater, and sat down in the armchair, waiting for him to…finish.

Remy groaned as he finally managed to relieve himself of the burning ache for Rogue. She was a cruel woman…and it turned him on even more. Grinning to himself, he wiped the sweat of his forehead. Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw her asleep in the armchair. Apparently, his one-on-one time with himself had been a bit too long for her. Smiling, he picked her up and deposited her in the bed. Dressing, he wrote a quick note and left the room. She would wake up and the game would begin. And Gambit, he was playing for keeps.

----

Skylar frowned as she stared at the falling snow from her window. Her talk with Rogue had made her question her doubts even more. She heard her door open, heard him walk in, and ignored the urge to run into his arms and throw him on their…her…bed. Fuck. Skylar swore softly to herself as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. She smelt his subtle aftershave, and felt her desire grow.

Logan could sense something was wrong. Skylar was tense, her shoulders tight, her back stiff. Even her crossed arms were shaking with the strain of her holding her composure. "What's the matter, Sky?"

Skylar sighed and turned to face him. "Logan…do you like what we have?"

Now he was confused. "Of course I do. Sky?" She frowned, her eyes darkening. He gently led her to the bed, sitting her down on the edge of it. "What's on your mind?"

Skylar narrowed her eyes. "Us. Logan…what are we?"

Shit…that talk. Logan thought fast. "Well…I'd like to think that I'm yours, and you're mine. Isn't that what you want?" The beautiful woman in his arms nodded. Logan fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Women…"

Skylar froze, and Logan mentally smacked himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Standing up, Skylar faced him…her face a mask of granite. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Logan sighed. "Sky…come on. I didn't mean it like that. What's running through that head of yours?" But he didn't have time to hear the answer. Skylar stomped out of the room, her rage making her spark little flames which she stamped out as she walked. Her growl made him stop following her, afraid she would torch the place. Something was seriously wrong here.

Gambit was watching the scene, an amused scowl on his face. "Looks like you pissed off the princess, Wolvie."

Logan frowned. "Is Rogue going crazy too?"

Gambit nodded. "Skylar apparently told her that she thinks you and her are just…fuck buddies…." His hands made the quote sign, his voice perfectly transforming into Rogue's southern drawl. Logan's face twisted into a scowl.

"That's ridiculous."

Gambit shrugged. "Don't look at me, mon ami. Rogue just denied me sex to get answers from me. Apparently she thinks I know something."

Logan frowned. "You didn't tell her…did you?"

Gambit winked. "Secret's safe with me. Even though I got a nasty case of blue balls to go with it."

The older man grinned. "And Skylar hasn't even asked me yet…granted, she's too pissed…but don't worry…you're still good for tonight." Gambit smiled gratefully and the two men parted ways. He slipped his hand into his trench coat pocket, smiling as he felt the velveteen box. Yes…he was still good for the night.

Meanwhile, Logan chased after Skylar, who had managed to control her raging anger, and bring it down to a slow simmer. She wasn't spouting off flames any longer, and her eyes had brightened from the stormy torment they had been minutes before.

Logan wrapped his arms around her, hoping she wouldn't flare up in his arms. He had the mutation to heal quickly…didn't mean it stopped getting scorched from feeling like a total bitch. His deep voice rumbled as he held her. "Sky…honey…what's on your mind?"

Skylar turned to face him, burying her head in his chest. She sighed once, and asked again. "What are we?"

Logan thanked his lucky stars that he had talked with Gambit. "Well…I'd like to think we're lovers, companions, friends. I look in your eyes and I see the life I want. Sure the sex is great, but our conversations, our playfulness, our life…that's all I could ever want. And more than I think I deserve."

He could feel Skylar smile against him, and was relieved when he felt her relax. Finally…the man of little words had said something right. And damn did it feel good. The couple, no longer fighting, laced their fingers together and headed outside, enjoying the lull in the snowfall. Logan pulled her close, enjoying the feel of just him…and her. The Dallas Princess had just managed to shake true fear into the heart of Wolverine. Something that he would remember for a long, long time.

Sensing the time was right, Logan gruffly cleared his throat. "Sky…why don't we get away for the new year? Spend Christmas here…but then jet off to an undisclosed vacation."

Skylar looked at him, a naughty smile curving her perfect lips. "Yea? Somewhere warm?" Logan had to laugh, Skylar had yet to get used to the cold New England Year, and had been complaining since late October about missing the warmth of Texas. So yea, he had planned accordingly.

"How does you, me, and Aruba sound?" Skylar's eyes lit up and she squealed out her answer, hugging the powerful man. Then…the moment forgotten, she danced back to the mansion, babbling about packing. Logan chuckled and followed her back to the house. If only she knew what he had in store for them once they got there.

---

Rogue opened one eye, clearly not where she had started her little nap. A note was taped to the door. Getting up and stretching, she sauntered over to the door, grabbing the note and reading it, smiling at Gambit's scrawling handwriting.

"Going to go play Jamie in poker. Kid won last time. Get dressed into something warm, we got the park tonight, but first dinner. Oh, no jeans, dress nice. Hope you like seafood. Love Ya, Chere. Gambit"

Rogue grinned and hurried to her closet, flinging it open, careful of her strength. Shit. She had nothing to wear. Sure she had clothes…but nothing for the kind of "nice" Gambit usually had in mind. She hurried into the hall and pounded on Skylar's door. "Sky! Suga! Open up. I need your help." The door immediately opened, and Skylar pulled her into the room.

"Jeez, woman. You yellin' like a fox with its tail stuck in a trap. What's got you all fried up?" Rogue blinked at the mess in her friend's room.

"What happened in here? A tornado?"

Skylar grinned. "Me and Logan are goin' on a trip after Christmas. To Aruba." Rogue squealed and hugged her friend. The two women hopped around the room in excitement, and then stopped as Rogue remembered why she had come.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got nothing to wear!"

Skylar blinked. "We just went shopping…" She could clearly remember Rogue buying some stuff for herself.

Rogue shook her head. "Yea, but I have nothing nice nice."

The other southern woman immediately understood the double word. "Oh…Remy takin' ya out? Hm…nice nice, eh?" She immediately grinned and shuffled over to her closet, taking care to avoid tripping over the massive piles of clothes stacked on the floor. "How about…" Sky held up a beautiful gray sweater with a plunging V-neckline and tiny crystals embroidered onto the neck and down the one side. Rogue ooh'd over the way the light hit the tiny crystals.

"Where'd you get that?" Skylar shrugged.

"I think it was in a Swarovski shop in Dallas. Pair this with those black pants you bought and some sharp heels…you'll be good to go." Rogue nodded and gently took the sweater. Skylar grinned, but it immediately faded as the professor's voice echoed through their heads.

"All X-Men, meet in the War Room, immediately."

Rogue groaned. "There goes my romantic evening." Skylar smiled sympathetically and the two hurried down to the war room, anxious to see what was up. The team was fairly depleted with all being gone on Christmas break. Only Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Beast, Misery, Fable, Rogue, Nightshade, Gambit, and Shifter were available. And Fable wasn't even really an X-Man yet.

The professor was waiting for them, his face grim, as he watched the news channel. Gambit watched for a moment and swore quietly in French. The Professor sighed. "Poppy didn't even start this one. Apparently, the Friends of Humanity managed to take her right-hand-mutant captive. And of course, Poppy…er…Thorn, retaliated." The images on the screen flashed to Poppy and her band of mutants attacking an FOH safe house.

The Professor looked at all the faces around him. "I know a lot of you had plans for tonight." His eyes falling specifically on Rogue and Gambit. "But we need to get down there and diffuse the situation. Fable, you'll be going along…this is as good of training as you'll ever get."

The new student nodded, his eyes wide and nervous. Misery grinned and squeezed his hand reassuringly. They locked eyes, and Fable couldn't help but smile at the tiny girl next to him. She had piled her dark purple hair on top of her head in a messy bun. Her large gray eyes sparkled with excitement to be going on her first mission. In her hurry to make it down to the war room, she hadn't put on any makeup, so her beautiful face was free from the dark colors that usually hid her true beauty. Fable thought she was a dream come true.

Gambit clapped his hands, snapping the teenagers out of their trance. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. I got a hot date tonight." Rogue laughed and the team filed out into to the jet. She lightly punched him in the arm, whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, Suga. Even if our date gets cancelled, there are always…other…things we can do to occupy our times." Gambit had to grin, and wrapped his arm around her tightly. He had the luck to have the best girl around. Now if only their date could go as planned….

TBC


	9. Little Life Lessons

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

I want to thank all the reviewers who have given forth their opinions.

***Trouble This Way Comes***

"_Don't worry, Suga. Even if our date gets cancelled, there are always…other…things we can do to occupy our times." Gambit had to grin, and wrapped his arm around her tightly. He had the luck to have the best girl around. Now if only their date could go as planned…._

**Chapter Nine**

**Little Life Lessons**

Misery had just one question about the mission as they flew to the location. "So…um…who are we supposed to be stopping?" She took a deep breath as Jean and Cyclops froze. "Like…are we trying to subdue Poppy…or the FOH?"

Rogue snickered at the question, surprised and pleased by the girl's intuition. The look on Cyclops' face was priceless, and she wished she had her camera. Skylar was laughing quietly too, her head buried in Austin's shoulder as the twins sat side-by-side. Rogue cleared her throat. "Well…I suppose, we could split up?"

Cyclops nodded and shot her a grateful look from behind his red visor. "Yes. Half of us should try to get Poppy's gang to back off, the other half can have a little fun with the FOH…after all, they are our enemy as well."

Wolverine grinned, and his claws slid out from his hands. "I call the FOH bastards." The rest of the flight was spent dividing the group into two functioning teams. It ended up being decided that Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Jean, Cyclops and Beast would take out the FOH operatives. They were more than likely to be well armed and battle ready. The less dangerous was Poppy. So Nightshade, Shifter, Misery, Fable, and Storm would be combating them.

Skylar cracked her knuckles and grinned at Wolverine. "Just let us know if ya'll need some backup."

Wolverine guffawed and winked at her. "We'll see. Let's just hope the sentinels don't try to crash our little party." Fable looked nervous. Wolverine laughed. "Yea kid…ya see a sentinel, run…as fast as you can."

Gambit nodded. "You don't wanna be caught by one of those, mon ami. They're nasty lil' suckers." The older mutants nodded their somber agreement, each giving Fable some advice. Fable merely swallowed hard and nodded his head, his eyes wide and alert. The jet landed, and the teams split up.

Skylar shot up into the air, holding Austin who had transformed into a snake. "Yeehaw!" The twins dove down in front of Thorn, landing in a gust of air, while Misery and Fable were floating down with Storm.

Thorn rolled her eyes, clearly agitated that her attack on the FOH building was being held up by the X-Men. Her skin-tight black outfit was shiny and revealing, thorns wrapped around her wrists. She wore knee-high boots, and had kept her long hair down, her eyes were heavily outlined in black. Obviously, she fought in style. "You again?"

Misery stood up straight, looking her former classmate in the eyes. "I told you what would happen the next time we met, Thorn…"

Thorn's lip curled up into a sneer and she dove at the smaller girl. Misery grinned and easily stepped out of the curling claws that had been aimed for her neck. Her eyes darkened, and the she focused her power onto Thorn. The attacking mutant froze in her position, her lip trembling as once again, her feelings were twisted, manipulated to make her doubt what she really felt. Misery smiled, a cold gesture, and made sure that all the fear from the area was channeled directly into Thorn. Both girls became locked in a standstill. Misery fought to control Thorn's emotions, and Thorn fought against the control.

Fable, on the other side of Misery, was trying to protect her from Thorn's team by systematically blinding one, which Storm would blow away with gusts of arctic winds. His eyes blanked out as he focused on distracting the attacking mutants, and he felt his control slipping. Sneaking a glance at Misery, he saw that she was holding her own against the beautiful Thorn, but for how long?

Nightshade and Shifter had teamed up to attack the biggest mutant in the bunch, a giant man named Oxy…who…well…sucked oxygen out of the air. Skylar growled as he grabbed her in his arms, and proceeded to snuff out her flames. Merely by inhaling. Austin transformed into various animals as he attempted to free his sister from the mutant's suffocating grasp. Skylar's struggles started to slow as she was wrapped in Oxy's smothering vortex. Her gasping breaths could be heard clearly by her brother who frantically shifted from animal to animal.

Against the FOH, the other team fared better…for a while. Remy cracked jokes while igniting his cards against the surprised humans. Rogue and Wolverine had dove right into the action, Rogue picking up heavy objects and hurtling them at the now frantic FOH members. Wolverine was slicing and dicing his way through the armed masses, enjoying the cries of panic. Beast was waiting in the jet for any medical needs, so that left Jean and Cyclops, and those two were totally capable of taking care of themselves.

As the FOH members dispersed in a panicked retreat, the older team went to help the others against the rebel mutants. Misery was fast losing her battle against Thorn's strong will; the two girls were now locked in a grapple, Misery trying to avoid the poisonous thorns of her enemy, while her eyes flashed trying to regain control of Thorn's emotions. Fable had grown weary from his over-exertion of powers, and had collapsed to the ground, allowing Storm to take over the fight. Storm was neatly diffusing the situation, calling ice cold snow and rain to pelt the opposing people.

Skylar was the one in the most trouble. Austin had yet to free her from Oxy's strong grasp. Instead, he had been brutally attacked by another of Thorn's recruits, a shifter as well. Austin, in his black tiger form, was facing against another tiger, all white. The two mutants were in it for the kill…the animal instinct winning over the human mind. Rogue was tempted to go separate the two beasts, and call Austin to his senses, but she saw Wolverine already joining in the fray.

But when she saw her friend, gasping for air, Rogue knew she had to do something. Flying into the air, she dove straight down, plowing her fist against Oxy's head. The mutant released his hold of Nightshade, and flew headlong into Thorn who had just gotten up from her wrestle with Misery. The two mutants fell to the ground in a tangle, and Thorn had no choice but to call her mutants off. She stood up and brushed off her leg.

"We'll be back, X-Men. Don't you dare get comfortable." With a final venomous glare at Misery, she retreated, her red hair disappearing into the smoke. Rogue ran to Skylar's side who was heaving for air. The two women shared a look, and Skylar gingerly touched her neck.

"What the hell was that?! We were either sooo not prepared for this battle, or we seriously underestimated Thorn's recruiting power."

Rogue nodded and Skylar looked around, her dark eyes growing wide as she took in the X-team. Ten people should have been there…only nine were standing. Her gaze cut down to the ground, where Misery had fallen to her knees. A long cut grazed her face from her eye to her neck, and already, even from the distance, Rogue and Skylar could tell that Thorn had poisoned her. Austin, being the closest to her, gently picked her up, cradling the girl into his chest as she tried not to scream from the venom.

Fable looked on, hovering as close to her as she could, and…in any other situation…Rogue and Skylar would have "awed" at the cute display, but their minds were worried for their young teammate.

Cyclops sighed as they hurried to the jet, wary of anymore anti-mutant activity. "Well…that could have gone better."

Skylar looked up from where she was applying an ace bandage to her wrist. "Ya think?" She looked back at Beast. "How's Misery?"

Beast looked up from where he was kneeling by the girl. Covering her with a blanket he smiled. "Thorn poisoned her alright, but thankfully, I happen to know a very experienced botanist. Once we get back to the mansion, I'll settle her down in the med bay, and give Ranger a call. Hopefully he's not on Christmas vacation."

Fable bit his lip and turned to where he was seated next to Storm. "Was it my fault?"

The weather goddess looked surprised, her blue eyes widening in shock. "No child, why would you say that?"

Fable shrugged. "I was trying to keep all the rest off of her, I should have focused on Thorn. Between myself and Misery, we could have kept her blinded."

Wolverine shook his head. "Probably not, kid. Thorn went through a special procedure that enhanced her powers. She's a lot stronger than you and Misery combined. But don't worry. Next time…we'll be more prepared. But you are right on one thing. You and Misery will make a great team."

Not one to make long speeches, Wolverine's dialogue caught the rest of the team by surprise. Skylar grinned stupidly. "That's mah man!" And then elbowed Rogue.

Rogue smiled and checked Skylar's rapidly bruising neck, tsking to herself before turning to Remy. "I'm sorry our night got ruined."

Remy looked startled. "Why would it be ruined, chere? We still got da whole night. Remy's not letting you off the hook that easy!" He gallantly kissed the top of Rogue's head, and smiled into her hair. No…nothing would let his Rogue off the hook. Tonight, she was his.

------

Having been checked and cleared by Beast in the Med Bay, Skylar wandered the halls of the mansion. Misery was still under a sedative to stop the venom's pain, Fable hadn't left her side. Cute. Rogue and Remy had left for their date, and Wolverine was MIA. That left her brother. Curiously, she headed to the Danger room, following her mental link with her twin.

Austin was inside, training hard. He was wearing his training suit, but without the top, and his lean body was covered in sweat. Skylar watched with a frown as he shifted from animal to animal, going through the simulation. There was an act of desperation to him, and Skylar knew why. The earlier battle had left him useless against an almost indestructible mutant. She stopped the simulation and entered the room, forcing a smile on her face.

"Austin…what in the holiest of circles are ya doin? You need to rest." Austin transformed back into his human form and frowned at her.

"After today's performance, I'm going to need a lot more work. You almost died." He pointed to her neck that was sporting the purple handprints of Oxy.

Skylar shrugged and hugged her twin. "Oh, Austin. I'm not dead though. It was my fault. I rushed in. Me and you…we're a team, and I neglected that. I think if we would have combined, it would have been different. Besides…I'm a healer too…I'll be back to normal by the morning."

Her brother frowned again, but this time the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "You did rush in…"

Skylar grinned and put her hands on her hips. "If takin' the blame makes ya feel better…I will gladly shoulder it. Now come on…you need some good 'ol Texas relaxing. How about you shower on up and change…and I'll go make us some food."

Austin nodded and kissed his sister's forehead. "Tacos?" Skylar rolled her eyes, but decided against disagreeing.

"Alright. Met me in the kitchen in five minutes."

-----

Rogue couldn't wipe the stupid smile off her face. Nestled under Gambit's arm, they walked along a well lit path. Gambit was showing her the "beauty" of Christmas in the city. But all Rogue saw was the beauty of him. He showed her a cheerfully lit Christmas tree, she only saw his shining soul. He showed her the ice clinging to the tree, she saw his dazzling smile. Rogue smiled…again…to herself, and looked up at her lover. "Remy…where are you leading me?"

Remy smiled down at her, his demon eyes obscured by the shadows. "It's a secret, Chere." Hugging her close to his body, he directed them down an even more obscure path. Rogue couldn't help but smile again and follow him willingly.

After a moment of walking, Rogue was led into a tiny little clearing. Crystal white snow blanketed the ground, reflecting the full moon in the perfect sky. In the center of the clearing, one Christmas tree was lit, it's twinkling lights a bright array of colors. Rogue felt tears come to her eyes at the beauty of the tiny scene.

"Remy? What is this place?"

Remy smiled and led her into the clearing, towards the tree, walking along a path that had been shoveled out. "Heaven." He had to mentally thank Jubilee for making the tree everything he had asked for, and Storm for clearing up the weather.

Rogue grinned. "You planned all this…didn't ya, Swamp Rat?" He could only nod and smile. She kissed him once, her beautiful eyes sparkling.

Remy stood in front of the tree. "Look, Rogue…one ornament on the tree…" She looked closely, and her jaw dropped. Dangling from a slender little hook, a brilliant diamond ring sparkled in the lights of the tree. It's large diamond was flawless, cut in a perfect circle. Two tinier diamonds rested on both sides. She watched in a stunned silence as Remy gently removed the ring, holding it in his open palm. His eyes flared brightly at his excitement.

Bending down onto one knee, he grinned up at her, his face becoming more serious as he prepared to speak. "Rogue…Anna-Marie…I know that we've technically only known each other for a little while…and that a portion of our time together was spent apart. But, I feel as if I've known you my whole life. You've brought hope and light into dis 'ol thief's heart." He held the ring up to her. "So…Remy be asking if you wanna be his wife. Rogue, marry me…make me complete."

Rogue sniffled and a tear appeared at the corner of her eye. Her heart, pounding in her chest, echoed in her ears, and she was sure Remy was picking up on her swirling of emotions. The psyches in her head were all cheering her on, Skylar being the loudest. She quickly put up her mental walls. This was a decision for her to make, not her psyches.

"Oh Remy… 'course I'll marry ya!" She gasped in laughter as he cheered and tackled her into the snow, kissing her lips. He slipped the ring onto her finger, a satisfied smile on his face. Rogue lay back in the snow and admired her new piece of jewelry. She was going to become Mrs. Remy Lebeau. A smile crossed her face. Skylar was going to have a fit.

And as Remy kissed her, and she lost herself in the moment, she failed to notice the person watching them from the shadows along the edge of the clearing. Just as she failed to notice the same person walk away, anger flaring in their eyes, a plan forming in their mind.

-----

Skylar was laying out the makings for tacos when Austin returned to her in the kitchen. He looked more alive after his fast shower. She smiled at her brother and laid a plate of shells in front of him. "I haven't made this since Dallas. Eat up, bro."

Austin laughed and began to make himself a taco. "So I've been thinking about what you said."

Skylar batted her eyelashes and bit into her own taco. "Yea? When is that any different. You're always hangin on mah words."

Austin grinned. "No. But really, I have an idea I want to start trying in our next few danger room sessions." She raised an eyebrow, but motioned for him to continue. "You know how if I'm in animal form, and you are touching me, we can fuse our powers?" Skylar nodded. "Well…what if we could fuse ourselves? Make an ultimate being…not just a rider and mount."

Skylar thought for a moment. "Your mean like fusing our bodies?" She grinned. "You sick of bein' a man?"

Austin shuddered at the thought of having Skylar's notoriously big boobs while in a battle. "Hm…not how I envisioned it, but yes…almost like a fusion of ourselves. We're twins…we have the link already."

Skylar shook her head. "Yes, but we're two separate entities. I guess we could try, and see what happens…but no guarantees it'll work. However, I do have to work on some of my powers. Today was a perfect example of how I can't control my forms. I was trying to get the rock form, to protect my neck, since I don't need to breathe in rock mode…but I'll be damned if that big guy was stopping me from functioning."

Austin nodded. "Could you imagine if Rogue could call up your powers? You two would be unstoppable. And with me there…hell…I'd be amazing!"

His sister snorted and pushed her plate away, a frown on her pretty face. "Ya know…I think Rogue is learning a lot of control really fast. But every time she absorbs me, it takes me longer and longer to power up. I think I'm going to have to step away from training. I need my powers workin' too."

The man across from her nodded, running a hand through his dark hair. "Ya ever think of Nathan, Sky?"

Skylar froze, her blue eyes darkening at the mention of that name. "No. I don't. Do you?"

Austin shrugged. "Sometimes. It's been two years…"

"I. Know. I spent it looking for him, remember? That's how Cerebro found us in Mexico. Damn it all, Austin…he's in the past…we should just bury it and forget it."

"Forget about what?" Logan's gruff voice echoed through the kitchen, making the twins jump. Austin hadn't seen it come in, and wondered how much he had heard.

"Just reminiscing. Want a taco? We got extra meat."

Logan shook his head, his eyes trained on Skylar who was looking intently at the label on her water bottle. "Nah, just came in here for a beer." He got his drink and turned to leave, catching Skylar's eye, and smiling. He had heard enough of their conversation to want to know more…but he knew not to pry. Skylar smiled back, although her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Logan left, knowing she would talk to him about it later.

Skylar sighed as her boyfriend left, her eyes returning to Austin's. "Do me a favor, and never mention that rattlesnake's name again?" When her brother nodded, she got up from the table and cleared the dishes. Kissing her twin's cheek she walked out of the kitchen up to her room, sure that Logan would be waiting.

Nathan…a ghost that still haunted the twins. And in the back of Skylar's mind, she knew that Nathan would continue to haunt them…to haunt her.

After all, you can't kill what has no life.

TBC

A/N OOOH what/who is Nathan? Who was watching our perfect couple? Answers to these questions soon!!

Reviews are food for my writing! Hint hint!!


	10. Christmas Gifts and Ghosts

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

Not too much Rogue/Remy in this chapter. Don't kill me! *Ducks behind concrete bunker…waiting for the flames*

Yea!! Chapter 10! How exciting!

***IMPORTANT!!

~I have a couple of flashbacks in this chapter to sort of provide some back story to what's been going on. So, just watch for the full row of *~* for flashbacks. Thanks. =)

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Nathan…a ghost that still haunted the twins. And in the back of Skylar's mind, she knew that Nathan would continue to haunt them…to haunt her. _

_After all, you can't kill what has no life._

**Chapter Ten**

**Christmas Gifts and Ghosts**

The night didn't go as planned for the sleeping beauty. Her mind was a turmoil of thoughts and images, intent on keeping her dreaming in a fitful sleep. Skylar sat up in bed and looked at the clock for the hundredth time last night, groaning at the fact that it was still only 2:00 a.m.. Running a hand through her tangled mass of hair, she fought to regain control of her memories. Alone in her bed, she had no desire to fall back asleep.

Nathan. Damn Austin for bringing him up…after she had worked so hard on keeping him buried for the past few months. Skylar was surprised that Rogue hadn't picked up any of 'those' memories in their training. Skylar must have buried them well enough to keep them from the absorbing mutant. Good thing too, Rogue was too kind a person to deserve those memories.

Resigning herself to the fact that sleep was no longer an option, Skylar got out of bed, wrapping her warm robe tight around her body. The snow had started falling again…and the young woman watched it with a sad smile, remembering the first time she had seen so much snow…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Look at all the snow Austin!" Skylar hurried outside of their hotel, laughing as the heavy snow blanketed her hair and skin in white crystals. Her brother watched from the steps, a lazy grin on his face.

"Yea, yea…it's great. Give me an 'ol Texas dust storm to this mess any day." Skylar frowned and stuck her tongue out at her brother. On the road for nearly a year now, their travels had taken them up the Buffalo, New York…in the middle of winter. Lake effect snow warnings had meant little to them, and they loved the fact that so much cold stuff could fall so fast. Austin was getting bored of it fast, but they had to stay. Had to wait.

As Skylar pranced in the snow, another man joined Austin on the steps. He was similar in appearance to the twins, with his jet black hair and blue eyes. But he was older…if only by a little, and the year of travel and running had made him show his age a bit more than he had used to. Watching the younger girl play in the snow, a rare smile cracked his tanned face, and he pulled his jacket tighter.

"Sky! Come on…you're makin us men folk cold. Cowboys don't do snow too well."

Skylar paused her play to look at her older brother. "Aww…come on Nate! Live a little!"

The man had frowned and had gotten of the steps quickly, narrowing the distance between his sister and himself. Austin hurried up too, intent on diffusing what looked to be a nasty situation. The man hauled Skylar up, his hands gripping her shoulders, pinning her arms to his side.

As she looked into his eerie blue eyes, they clouded over, the once vibrant blue becoming milky, his pupils losing their supposed focus. "Live, Skylar? You think…I can…live?" His hands tightened his grip on her arms, lifting her off the ground so her feet dangled. His tanned skin turned a chalky walk, and bits of his flesh looked like it could fall off at any moment. The man's hair dried up, and his skin pulled back, making him look like the picture of death.

But Skylar hadn't been afraid. She had grown up with this. Her older brother, only two years her senior, forced into hiding because of his crazy mutation. His mutant name was Deathwalker…and rightfully so. He was a corpse…no heartbeat…no need to breathe. He hid under the image of a normal young man…but if one grabbed his hand, or felt the rough flesh of his face, they would know that not all was what it seemed.

Skylar looked into his blank eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Nathan…" But she was interrupted as he threw her to the ground, the soft snow thankfully softening her fall. Her brother loomed over her, grabbing her jacket with his rotting hand and hauling her up to her feet again, just so he could smack her. As his bony hand impacted her soft cheek, she cried out in pain. And all hell broke loose.

Austin, in a fit of rage over seeing his sister hit by his brother, had transformed into a black wolf, lunging at Nathan, pushing him off his sister. Nathan had melted back to his "normal" form, and had stared in horror at his hand.

His voice came out in a hushed whisper. "Sky…I'm so sorry." And he had fled from the twins.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skylar sighed as she continued to look out the window at the softly falling snow. It had continued to snow that fateful day…making Austin and Skylar's pursuit of their brother near impossible until the roads had been cleared. By the time they had been ready to leave, Nathan's trail had gone stone cold.

For two years, the twins had tracked their mutant brother…his fleeing pattern leading them across the country and down into Mexico. The closest they had gotten was in Mexico city when Skylar had seen her older brother in the marketplace. He had run from them before she could approach him. And then the X-Men had showed up after seeing Skylar use her powers to try and stop her brother.

Skylar turned away from the window her heart heavy. She had tried so hard to bury the memory of her brother. He obviously didn't want to be found by them. But part of her cried out in pain everyday. Losing Austin would kill her…but losing Nathan had taken a piece of her soul and had closed it off from the world. She had forgiven him long ago for that snowy day. But had he forgiven himself?

Quietly sneaking out into the hall, Skylar began her walk down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and sweets. After all…she was a woman…she had her right to comfort foods. Walking into the kitchen she was surprised to see Rogue sitting at the table, a steaming cup of cocoa in her hands.

"Rogue?! What are you doin' up? When did ya'll get back from your date?" Skylar prepared herself a hot drink and sat down across from her best friend, eager to hear the story, and put her own worries in the back of her mind.

Rogue grinned at her friend. "About two hours ago. I couldn't sleep though." She held up her hand, showing Skylar the twinkling diamond ring on her finger. "He popped the question."

Skylar did a quiet happy dance and hugged her friend. "Oh my lord! We gotta plan a wedding now too! Oh sweetie-pie, this is gonna be the weddin' to remember!"

Rogue smiled, pleased that her friend was so excited. But they could talk wedding plans later. "What's up with you, Sky? You aren't sleeping, now?"

Skylar frowned, brought down from her zeal of wedding planning. "Just getting my ass kicked by my past. It seems you ain't the only one with nightmares." Rogue smiled, and waited for her to continue. "Well…I've been thinking about my brother."

Rogue looked confused. "Austin?"

"Nah. My…other…brother. Nathaniel. He is a mutant too…but he got screwed over in the luck department concerning his mutation." She quickly told Rogue the story, leaving out some information that was too tender to discuss. Rogue's face quickly took on the resemblance of horror. She couldn't imagine a person having to suffer as a certified undead. And the pain on Skylar's face gave Rogue all the information that she needed.

"Oh, you poor baby…" Crushing Skylar into a warm hug, she let Skylar sob into her shoulders. The poor woman had been holding so much in…and almost dying during the mission had just brought it all back.

Unfortunately for the women, their men had walked in on the tender scene. Gambit had been woken up with Rogue leaving his side. And Logan, having sensitive hearing, had heard Skylar moving around in her room. Austin had randomly happened to come across the kitchen on his way to the bathroom. Bombarded by questions, Rogue held Skylar even tighter, and explained the other woman's hysterics.

As Austin listened, his blue eyes grew more concerned, and he gathered his sister up in his arms. "Oh, Sky…why didn't you tell me this? I'm so sorry I brought his name up earlier."

Skylar smiled at him and looked at Logan. "Now I really can't wait to get to Aruba!" And in that moment…her face cleared up, and it looked like the Dallas Princess was back in business. And she had everyone fooled, except Rogue and Remy…who smiled casually at her, but traded a look.

------

"Aw, Remy…I feel terrible." Rogue sat back against the warm body of Remy, relaxing as she felt his breathing and his heartbeat.

Remy stroked her curly hair. "Don't, chere. Skylar is a strong woman. She can fight through this. I think she should talk to Professor…see about using Cerebro to track down her brother…but if he doesn't want to be found, well…"

Rogue looked back at him, smiling as warm shivers spread down her spine. "Remy? I love ya…you know that?"

Remy laughed warmly. "Oui, chere. I know. I love you too." His grin turned predatory. "I 'specially love this beautiful ring you wear. Makes ya mine…one hundred percent." He kissed her fingers, smiling as she purred against him.

He groaned as Rogue turned to face him, pressing against his body, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight that bathed their naked bodies. Her lips parted and she kissed her collar bone, her tongue swirling little circles on his skin. "Say you want me, Swamp Rat."

He didn't have to. He merely smiled at her, his eyes flaring with passion. Rolling her onto her back, his held her close to his body while his leg pried her knees apart. She wiggled under him, taunting him with her curvy hips and strong legs. And as he entered her with a groan, once again absorbed in the pleasure of being with her…he failed to notice the pair of eyes flare up in the distant woods, and turn away.

------

The phone rang once before the man managed to pick it up. "Hello?"

A woman's voice at the other end echoed through the line, purring in his ear. "I have the information you wanted on the two mutants."

A smile cracked the face of the pale man. "Very good. Are they still together?"

"Yes sir. In fact…after you saw them at the park, the returned to the Xavier mansion."

This took the man by surprise, and he had to stop a moment and rethink part of his plan. "I did not think our young Gambit had it in him to be an X-Man. Very well…proceed with watching them. I want to know when Gambit is most vulnerable. He owes me for my services…and I think his pretty little fiancé will make the perfect payment."

The woman hung up with a click after promising to watch the couple. And the man set the phone back down into the cradle with an evil laugh. "Ah yes, my Cajun friend…you thought you were done with me. But I have so many plans for you and Rogue. She is just the mutant I was looking for, and you are just the man to bring me her." Chuckling to himself, the man returned to the lab he had been working on, ignoring the screams from inside of the cage in the corner. Silly mutants didn't realize how lucky they were to be part of his grand experiment.

----

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Skylar looked at her hand in surprise. The tiny flame flickered to life, dancing in her hand. And as quickly as the heat had appeared, it had also disappeared. Austin was watching her with his trademark grin, his cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes, shielding them from the scorching sun.

Skylar sat on the ground in her brand new sundress, not caring if the dust got onto her or not. Mamma was soo not going to be happy about her daughter's new power. The water incident had been bad enough. Now fire too?! Skylar scowled at her hand and squeezed her palm shut.

Austin chuckled. "Can't shut it out forever, chicky. You're just turning into one hell of a little monster, ain't ya?" She squirted water out at him. It was their fourteenth birthday, and they were spending it outside, while their mother cared for their 16 year old brother, Nate. His moans of pain and suffering had been driving Skylar crazy lately. How come he was showing his mutation so late?

"Ya know, Austin…I heard Daddy call the house yesterday. Think he'll ever come home?"

Her brother shook his head. "Naw. He's done with this house. Too many damn freaks under one roof was what I heard him last say." The screen door opened and their mother called them inside to wash up for supper. Austin helped his sister up and the two raced back to the house.

Louisa-May smiled at her twin children as they raced to the door, Austin's long legs making him win by only a foot. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her beautiful daughter. "Skylar…what's dirt doin' on your new summer dress? I thought we agreed that you would keep it clean for at least a week! And why in all that's holy are ya wearin' cowboy boots with it?!"

Skylar grinned up at her mother. "Cuz I'm not supposed to? I dunno, Mamma." She looked into the house. "Is Natey okay?"

Louisa-May frowned. "No, child. He hurts all over. If ya go up to see him, please don't stare…Nate has…changed over the past few days."

Austin took a long drink of water from the sink. "Changed? How?"

Louisa-May rung her hands together as she thought of ways to explain her eldest son's mutation. "Oh sugars, he's losin' all his skin, and his eyes are cloudy. I wish I could explain it. But he kind a looks like a zombie."

Austin's eyes lit up. Zombies were cool. He had seen George Romero's movies…he was a cool dude. Louisa-May shot him daggers, while Skylar hid her smoking palm behind her back. He lowered his eyes. "Sorry, ma'am. Sky…let's go get cleaned up."

Skylar nodded and followed him up the stairs to their bedroom. Louisa-May watched them go with a sad smile, before yelling after them. "Oh, and Sky! Don't let me see you startin' no fires!" Three mutants under one roof was becoming a lot to handle.

Skylar merely responded with a swear and a slamming door. Of course her mother would notice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skylar sat up in bed as the vivid dream ended. How real it had seemed. She could almost smell the steak her mother had been cooking on that day. Sitting back against the headboard, she grinned as Logan's arms wrapped around her thigh, his head resting in her lap.

"Babe? You ok?"

Skylar nodded and kissed his hand. "Yup. Go back to sleep. I'm fine." She looked at the clock. 12:01 a.m. "Merry Christmas, darling."

Logan opened one eye, looking at the clock with a grin. "Merry Christmas. Want your gift now?"

Skylar smiled. "I never say no to gifts."

Logan laughed and sat up, rifling through the nightstand for a long velveteen box. Handing it too her he motioned for her to open it. Inside was a beautiful silver chain, with a tiny diamond Texas shape dangling from it. Skylar grinned and hugged Logan. "Thanks sweetie. Sure beats the gift I got you."

He shook his head. "No way. I liked my new bike. It's faster than Gumbo's now."

Skylar laughed and the couple settled back into bed. Skylar closed her eyes once again, and prayed a good dream would happen this time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Skylar curiously peeked around the hallway, wary of where her mother might be. Dinner hadn't gone that great, with Nathan's screams interrupting the peace of their meal. Louisa-May had gone upstairs in a hurry, and had returned with a tired look on her beautiful face. Nathan had finally drifted off into a tired sleep.

Austin was reading a pamphlet on some boarding house for mutants in New York. Xavier or something like that. Skylar thought it was all nonsense. Why would a whole bunch of mutants choose to live together? She was forced into it. As she crept down the hallway to Nathan's room, she listened intently for her mother. Downstairs in the kitchen. Good.

The door to Nathan's room was slightly ajar…and Skylar peeked inside. Her brother was lying on the bed, the covers strewn off his once strong body. He looked like he had been dead for quite some time, but Skylar knew better, she could see his eyelids flutter as she stepped into the room. He opened his eyes and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her mouth. His once blue eyes, like hers, were blank and cloudy.

He opened his mouth, revealing rotten teeth and a black tongue. "Sky? Whaterya doin' here, Sky?"

Skylar stepped a little closer, willing herself to be brave. She was fourteen years old…practically an adult! She could handle her zombie brother. "I missed ya, Natey."

Nate smiled sadly, pain etched in his face. "Ya shouldn't have come here. I'm a monster."

Skylar sat down on the edge of his bed, relieved that he didn't smell like death. "Nah. Monster's don't look as nice as you. At least you didn't grow an extra leg!" Her brother had to smile. Skylar could always see the glass as half full…regardless. Her puppy got ran over, she merely said at least it was in heaven. Their dad left, she wished him luck. Austin broke his foot playing soccer, she signed his cast and painted his toes. Always the optimist.

"Sky…you should probably leave. What if it's contagious?"

His sister giggled. "Naw. If mutants were contagious, I'd be a shape shifter too! Austin turned himself into a puppy last week and got himself taken to the pound. Ya shoulda seen the look on Mamma's face! And I can shoot fire and water." She proudly displayed her palm, a tiny little flame appearing in her hand.

Nate tried to look happy…but Skylar could see right through it. Showing her bravery, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I'll always love ya, Nate. No matter what."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skylar opened her eyes with a groan. It was Christmas. Why couldn't she be dream free for her favorite holiday? Looking at the clock she saw it was 7:00 a.m. With a resigned sigh, she got up, well aware that Logan had gotten up an hour earlier. Time to put on a happy face, and pretend like she was all good.

Dressing into her Christmas sweater and some jeans, she sighed once as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Merry Christmas, Nathan. Wherever you are…"

TBC


	11. Old Friends, New Enemies, Borrowed Time

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

I apologize for the delay in uploading. We just moved into a beautiful new apartment, and my silly husband was slacking off in the "hook up the computer" departments. And I was too busy to dig out my laptop. But I'm Back!!!!!

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***IMPORTANT!!

~I may have a couple of flashbacks in this chapter to sort of provide some back story to what's been going on. So, just watch for the full row of *~* for flashbacks. Thanks. =)

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_Dressing into her Christmas sweater and some jeans, she sighed once as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Merry Christmas, Nathan. Wherever you are…"_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Old Friends, New Enemies, Borrowed Time**

The living room was an interesting sight as Skylar made her way down to the presents. All the adults, and Fable and Misery, were gathering, some more bleary eyed than others. Logan smiled at her and held out his arms, smiling as she crawled into his lap, suppressing one of her famous early-morning yawns.

"Did you sleep alright, darlin'?"

Skylar nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in his trademark scent. He chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around her, smiling to himself as he spotted the necklace around her neck. Storm and Jean were making a big fuss over Rogue's diamond ring, who was quietly sitting with Remy, not necessarily enjoying the attention.

Xavier rolled into the room, a smile on his face. "Merry Christmas everyone!" And the festivities started.

The room was filled with laughter and exclamations of thanks as packages were ripped open, colorful wrapping paper littering the carpeted floor. Adults and teenagers alike were filled with merriment, their minds at ease about the coming turmoil that all knew would eventually impact their lives.

Rogue hugged Skylar tightly as the two women exchanged gifts. "Ya know, Sky…I've been thinking."

Skylar made a face. "Oh Lordy…what could you possibly be thinking about?"

Rogue stuck her tongue out. "I am totally capable of thinking…ma'am. You're just jealous."

Skylar snorted and wrapped her new scarf around her neck, winking at Remy. "Remy, don't let her strain her pretty little self over this whole weddin'. She might burst a gasket." Remy smiled wryly at the Texan, his demon eyes filled with light as he gazed upon Rogue.

The man was head-over-heels in love, and Skylar thought it was adorable. Austin thought it was ridiculous. But he was currently in "break-up" mode with Emma Frost, and thought all relationships were a waste of time. Skylar knew he would come around again, and once again live up to his reputation as a charmer. When it came to Austin and Remy, those two could charm any woman into their beds. But with Remy out of the running, Austin was sure to live up the bachelorhood limelight.

And speak of the devil, Skylar grinned at her brother who was sitting on the floor in black pajama pants, showing Misery how to work her new GPS. Misery was more intent on staring at his bare chest then at the gadget in his hands. But who could resist the sculpted body of her brother? Skylar made another face…it was all just too much.

----

Outside of the mansion, the snow had once again begun to fall. Large white snowflakes fell to the ground in heavy clumps, adding another perfect layer upon the already flawless landscape. A single man stood at the mansion's gateway, his eyes warily watching the building, almost expecting it to swallow him whole.

He knew who was in the house. And he was pretty sure he knew what they were doing. All the families in the world were currently partaking in the same activities. Being together, opening gifts, enjoying life. The man was sure that if he looked hard enough at the large bay windows, he could see the people inside. He could hear HER laughter, could imagine her face as she got gift after beautiful gift.

The man shook his head, his hand tightening around the small bag. Inside that house was the only family he had ever known, the only family he had ever turned his back on. It had been more than two years. Two long years for him to hate himself even more than he already did. He was a monster, undeserving of a family who loved him despite everything. She hadn't been afraid. Not even that first time…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan breathed heavily, thankful that the pain had subsided…for the time being. With his eyes shut, he could almost imagine himself as normal. But he knew he wasn't. Knew he wasn't getting better. Mama called it a mutation…and that some kids were born different. He knew that his brother and sister were mutants as well…but they had fared better.

Straining his ears, he could almost hear the dinner conversations. Mama had told him that Austin was a shape shifter, and Skylar…well…as always she was just loaded with surprises. From what he had gathered, there had been a water accident, and now she was lighting fires all by herself. Nathan smiled to himself, feeling his skin crack with the effort. Cute little Sky, a pyromaniac…world watch out.

He listened as the dinner conversations stopped, and the table was cleared. Austin and Skylar went to their room, Austin making fun of his twin sister. Apparently she had lit the chicken on fire. She responded by asking very politely if he would like to be torched. Nathan had to smile again. Go sister!

Nathan slipped back into an exhausted rest. After a while, he heard the door to his bedroom open ever-so-slightly, and heard quiet footsteps enter partially into his dark room. He knew who it was…he could smell her. He opened his eyes, seeing his sister silhouetted against the hallway light.

Skylar gasped as she took in his "new" look. He could only guess how horrible it really was. Struggling to keep her from fleeing, he opened his mouth to talk. "Sky? Whaterya doin' here, Sky?"

He could see her take a deep breath, being brave. "I missed ya, Natey."

Nathan had to smile at her pet name for him. He was the older brother, by two years…and had always cared for his little sister and brother. They were close…so close. He was honored that she would attempt to see him. But he didn't deserve the company. Smiling sadly, and grimacing at the pain that shot through him, he tried to get her to leave. "Ya shouldn't have come here. I'm a monster."

Skylar sat down at the edge of his bed, her body barely dipping the firm mattress. Cracking a sunny smile, she shook her head. "Nah. Monster's don't look as nice as you. At least you didn't grow an extra leg!" Nathan smiled again, and took her optimism as a small blessing.

But he couldn't let her stay. So he thought of another excuse. "Sky…you should probably leave. What if it's contagious?"

His crazy sister only giggled. "Naw. If mutants were contagious, I'd be a shape shifter too! Austin turned himself into a puppy last week and got himself taken to the pound. Ya shoulda seen the look on Mamma's face! And I can shoot fire and water." She held out her hand to him, a small flame flickering in her palm.

Nathan tried so hard to look happy for her…but inside, his heart cried out. Why did he have to suffer so much? His sister and brother had easy mutations. He was a corpse. Skylar saw his weak attempt and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. He was so surprised, his jaw actually dropped. "I'll always love ya, Nate. No matter what."

And she had left him to sleep. Nathan had then slept the best night since his mutation had revealed itself. With a beautiful sister to love him, his soul could rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The man blinked himself out of his memories, and shook his head. Skylar had loved him to the point of no return. As his mutation had progressed, he had learned how to hide it under a shell that resembled the young man he should have been. His "mask" had allowed him to go out in public, careful to avoid contact with others.

And then he had done something terrible. In a fit of anger, he had dropped his mask, and a young girl had seen him…screaming at his rotten appearance. Nathan had panicked. He could still feel her soft skin under his hands as he squeezed her neck, begging her to be quiet. She had struggled against his great strength…going limp quickly…her eyes rolling back into her head as her last heartbeat left her.

Nathan had dropped her and ran for his life. Skylar and Austin, wanting to protect him had accompanied him in his fleeing. For a year they had traveled…keeping low profiles, getting by day-by-day. And then that wintery day, Nathan had once again lost his temper.

But this time…he had hit his own sister. The very woman who had loved him unconditionally. Who had put her faith and trust into him. Caring for him in his pain, trying to ease his burden by shouldering it herself. In his hatred of himself, he had fled the twins.

Nathan knew they had followed him. For over a year, he had narrowly avoided them time and time again. In Mexico, Skylar had seen him…but he had managed to slip away.

As he stared at the mansion some more, Nathan had to wonder why he was here. Rumors were that Professor Xavier accepted any mutant into his household…helping them control and understand their mutation. Nathan needed the help…yes, but at what cost? He needed his family…yes, but would they take him back? Had Sky given up on him? Had Austin? Austin had always believed in him too.

Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the mansion. Not yet. He wasn't ready to face them yet. And walking away, his bitterness and self-hate, consumed him.

-----

Rogue smiled up at Remy as they sat on the couch, watching the rest of the "family" open their gifts. He smiled back down at her, kissing the top of her head. "Comment allez-vous, mon chéri?" (1)

She grinned at his perfect French, answering in English. "I'm doin' just fine." Her eyes shifted to a laughing Skylar who was in hysterics over Ororo's present to Misery. Rogue thought the gift was amusing too. A book on managing emotions. Her gaze drifted over to Jean and Scott who were locked in a tight embrace over a gift that had exchanged hands. Jean's wedding was coming up in the spring.

Rogue was content to let Jean have the wedding spotlight, she just wanted a quiet affair, but if Skylar had any say over it, well…it would be the exact opposite. Looking up once again at Remy, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love ya, Remy."

Remy grinned, his smile perfect, his eyes bright with merriment. "I love you too, Chere. Did you like your gifts?"

Rogue nodded. What was not to love? Along with the beautiful diamond ring she was now wearing, Remy had gotten her a beautiful silk shawl, a pair of diamond earrings, and a kitten, which was curled up on their bed last she checked. She was pretty sure all were legally purchased, with the exception of the kitten. Misery had informed Rogue that Gambit often took care of the few strays that wandered onto the grounds. Rogue guessed that the kitten had just been too cute to feed and turn away. So now it was a permanent resident. She had named her Sookie.

"'Course I loved the gifts. Did ya like yours?" She had gotten Remy a new trench coat to replace the one he had put a hole in. It was identical to his older one, except it had G&R embroidered into the collar tag. Rogue and Gambit. Remy had joked it had meant Guns and Roses, but the sentiment had touched him…she could tell. Along with the new trench coat, Remy had also received from her, a new lighter, and gold embossed playing cards. And a book of sex coupons. Rogue grinned to herself mentally. Those were the gifts that kept on giving.

Remy smiled and nodded. He was thinking the same thing…she was sure. Turning so she was facing the window once again, Rogue watched the snow fall. She had a strange sadness well up inside of her, as if something was in great pain…and she was somehow feeling it. Shaking it off, she stood up and headed into the kitchen, Jean and Skylar following to help make breakfast.

------

Skylar watched Rogue mix the pancake batter, her mind on her past. She was leaving tomorrow with Logan for their trip to Aruba. And quite honestly, she couldn't wait to get out of New York. A vacation…regardless of how short, was a much needed thing for her. Rogue looked up and met Skylar's blue eyes with her own emerald ones. The two women shared a small smile, pretending to listen to Jean rattle on about the upcoming spring wedding.

Rogue sighed in relief as Jean left the kitchen to go answer the phone call from her mother. "Thank god. I love Jean to pieces…but she's just too much right now."

Skylar winked at her. "Just think…you're gonna be like that too, missy. And I plan on being your maid o' honor." Her eyes grew starry and distant. "I can almost see it now. You in a pretty white gown…me in a pretty blue gown." She caught Rogue's stare and blushed. "What? Just throwin' it out there…I look great in blue."

Rogue laughed. "Wow. Remind me not to consult you." Her friend pretended to look hurt.

Cracking an egg into the bowl for the scrambled eggs, Skylar frowned. "I've been thinking about Nathan a lot. Had a couple dreams."

Pouring a glass of orange juice, Rogue chose her words carefully. "Why do you think that is? Because of the Poppy fight?"

Skylar shrugged. "Nah. I've come close to death before. I think it's just because it's Christmas." A wry smile crossed her lips. "He loved Christmas." Sighing, she helped bring the massive amount of food to the table "I keep getting this weird feeling like he's close by. Like…I dunno…like he knows where I am."

Rogue frowned. "You think he's in the area?"

Skylar shrugged again. "Couldn't honestly tell you, Rogue. But what I do know…is that I still feel his pain." She put a hand to her heart. "Austin never had such a close bond with him. More with me. But me…I knew Nathan was a good person…regardless of what he did. It was…is…his mutation. It makes him doubt the light in his soul."

Rogue squeezed her friend into a hug as the rest of the X-Men began to file in for food. "We'll find him, Sky. I promise."

-----

Five days. It had been five long, cold, days since Skylar had left with Logan for Aruba. Rogue flew through the cold air, shivering as she passed through a misty formation of clouds. Snow was on its way…again. She was sick of the snow…sick of the ice…sick of the freezing wind that blasted her. In fact…she was sick of the winter in general. With a smile on her face, she knew Remy was feeling exactly the same way. The Southern couple was ready for a relocation to the South.

Rogue smiled as she looked down at the sparkling ring on her finger. When they got married, they had decided to stay with the X-Men. But Remy had made her promise that she would put their relationship before the team if needed. Rogue had willingly agreed. She loved Remy with all her heart, and would never hesitate when it came to making a decision that concerned them.

Coming to land at a playground, Rogue sat down on the abandoned swings, smiling as she pushed through the snow. Swinging was a different form of flying. She would never get used to the bottomless feeling in her stomach. Flight was different. It wasn't a constant up and down…it was…freedom.

A voice behind her made her leap out of the swing, turning…ready for a fight. "Rogue? Whatchya doin' way out here?"

Rogue relaxed when she saw who it was, a grin creeping across her face. "Well, well, well…if it ain't the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. What's up Petey?" The costumed vigilante sat down on the swing next to her, motioning for her to join him.

"Nice to see you too, Roguey. Actually…all of us Avengers are here. We were called into the area to canvas for some suspicious persons of high interest to S.H.I.E.L.D. I happened to see you fly over, figured the X dorks were looking for him as well."

Frowning, Rogue shook her head. "Nah. We aren't looking for anybody. I just came for a flight. But who is this person?" She couldn't see Peter's eyes behind his mask, but she was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes.

"No-can-do Roguey. Cap will kill me if I release sensitive information. How about I round up the team and meet you back at your place? You can cook us some of your famous chicken, and maybe soften us up enough to tell you."

Rogue laughed. "Alright, bug-boy. I'll meet you back at the mansion. Who is with you?"

Spider-Man held up his hands. "Let's see…Cap, Stark, Fury, Wasp, Thor, and Myself." Rogue nodded, and mentally calculated how much food she would need for the teams. Agreeing to meet back at the mansion in an hour, Rogue jetted off for home.

If the Avengers were looking for someone…then maybe she too should be concerned.

----

The dinner table was rowdy. The X-Men and the Avengers always loved their little "get togethers" And with the kids being gone, they could talk more openly about the world. And the problems for being superheroes. Fury and Xavier had locked themselves in the Professor's office hours ago. Misery was talking animatedly with Spider-Man, who had even gone as far as taking off his mask.

Remy and Tony Stark were talking the pros and cons to mutant registration, and Wasp, Jean, and Rogue, were animatedly talking about the X-Women's upcoming weddings. The door to the mansion opened, distracting everyone momentarily. Wolverine and Nightshade trooped into the house, dragging their suitcases. Neither looking too happy.

Rogue got up to greet the couple, curious as to their early return. But when Skylar shot her a heated look, she didn't question. Logan grinned at the Avengers and the his mood lightened as Captain America passed him a beer.

Rogue pulled Skylar to the side. "What's going on?"

Skylar looked angry. "That stupid Thorn ruined my trip! She's working with some doctor guy now…damn near blew up the entire hotel."

Remy froze in place. "Doctor?" The whole crew at the table now had their attention to Skylar.

Logan nodded and took a swig of his beer. "Yea. Essex or something like that. Creepy looking guy." He noticed Remy pale. "You know him?"

Rogue shifted quickly through her memories from Remy. And her mouth dropped open. "Sinister?!"

Captain America jumped at her screech. "The man we were chasing down earlier is one of Sinister's men. Fury wants him for questioning, apparently he's wanted for murder in Texas as well."

Austin choked on his water, and Skylar's lip trembled. Fury, who had come out with the Professor to see what the commotion was about, looked at the beautiful Texan. "Do you know who that man is?"

Skylar exchanged a quick glance with her brother. "Yea. He's our brother. We've been chasing him for a long time now. Bastard always stays a step ahead of us." Her blue eyes flashed. "He's a mutant like us."

Captain America frowned. "Well, this situation is fast getting out of control. Do you know what your brother and Sinister are capable of? Especially if Sinister has Thorn working for him now?"

Fury nodded, stepping forward. "Which is why this meeting of our two teams is so perfect. We're all going to have to work together to stop Sinister, and bring the others under control. Now, I have no reason to suspect your brother is part of the plan…yet. But if I do, I'll step up my search. You better find him before I do."

Tony Stark sighed and pushed at his chicken on his plate. "And to think, I was hoping for a nice dinner with friends."

Spider-Man grinned at Stark and pulled on his mask. "Oh come on, Tin Man. We're getting overtime pay."

-------

The X-Men didn't sleep well that night. In fact, their sleep was short. Xavier's hurried alarm woke them all, urging them to the war room. When all were assembled, Xavier briefed them.

"It appears our young Thorn is impatient to begin her war. She attacked a military base about 10 minutes ago." He turned on the news channel. "It seems she has brought her usual crew, plus a few more." They quickly formulated a plan and boarded the jet.

Skylar wanted to get her hands on the mutant, Oxy. She knew how to beat him. Austin agreed whole heartedly, and offered his assistance, which this time…Skylar took. Remy was a nervous bundle, had been since hearing Sinister's name.

Rogue tried to get him to talk about it, but Remy silenced her. "Some things are better left quiet, Rogue." Rogue nodded and prepared for an epic fight.

But once the team landed, and the hatch opened, they saw who…and what…they were facing…and the X-Men's luck ran out.

TBC

Hahahahahahahahahaha cliffy.


	12. Never Said Goodbye

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Gosh I wish I did. However I do own Austin/Shifter and Skylar/Nightshade. Oh…and I did add a few new random mutants in just for class and background stuff.

I apologize for the delay in uploading, life has been busy. I'M BACK!!!

***Rated M for later content***

**Any translations needed will be written at the end of the chapter. I apologize for my messy French…it's been a while.**

A little bit out of the X-Men Evolution Universe. Mutants are a bit older, no one is dead or missing.

Oh…and I don't write accents. It's not fun for my spellchecker. We all know how they sound. And we can all imagine their voices. Sometimes I'll add some accents in…but it's rare.

ROMY- Rogue/Remy

***IMPORTANT!!

~I may have a couple of flashbacks to sort of provide some back story to what's been going on. So, just watch for the full row of *~* for flashbacks. Thanks. =)

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**CHARACTER DEATH. PROCEED AT OWN RISK. **

***Trouble This Way Comes***

_But once the team landed, and the hatch opened, they saw who…and what…they were facing…and the X-Men's luck ran out._

**Chapter Twelve**

**I Never Said Goodbye**

"Merde." Gambit's breathy exclamation hit the nail on the head.

Rogue echoed his sentiment. "Shit." The team could only watch on in horror at the absolute power Thorn had brought with her to the fight. Her team of mutants were just as formidable, just as strong. But their ranks had grown. Doubled at least. Some were easily recognized from the Morlocks, others the X-Men had never before seen.

Skylar looked at her team, fear welling up in the pit of her stomach. She knew that some of the faces on both sides, she would never see again. It was a harsh reality that had reared its ugly head. Not all of them would survive. Not with the massive amount of firepower that would be unleashed from both sides.

Thorn stepped forward, a grin on her green tinted face. Raising her arms in the air, she turned to face the X-Men, her eyes a blood red, no longer human. Her dedication to the increase of her power was starting to change her even more. "Welcome to the little party, X-Men! We were wondering when you would get here. Can't start the festivities without you." She focused her gaze on Misery, her smile turning down into a frown as she stared hard at her former classmate and friend.

Rogue growled low under her breath, taking off her gloves, and balling her hands into fists. "Let's get this show on the road. It's time to end this. Once and for all." She smiled up at Remy, her eyes troubled.

He smiled back down at her, the love for her making his eyes shine. "See ya on the other side, Chere."

And the battle started.

------

The X-Men's core belief was that they should never kill. But Wolverine knew that in this fight, it was necessary. And he loved every minute of it. Jumping into a crowd of mutants, he slashed out his claws, reveling in the feel of the blood running down his arms, listening to their cries of rage and anguish. As one mutant attacked him, her face twisted in rage, his grin became feral. _Bring it, little woman_. The Wolverine was unleashed…a berserker in a rage. The fight would be quick. For him. Her death would be sudden, painful…enjoyable.

The female mutant, her blue eyes blazing, spit at him. He roared in agony as the poison in her spit burned his skin. She smiled up at smugly. So her mutation was her saliva. Her smile quickly disappeared as his skin began to heal, and he charged her. Wolverine feinted left, and managed to get her side with his claws. She squealed in pain and spit at him again. He wiped it off his face, feeling his skin growing back as quickly as it had dissolved.

"Gonna have to do better than that, Kid."

The woman snarled at him and lunged for his throat. "You know nothing, X-Man. Thorn has promised us eternal remembrance if we die. I will become a hero." Wolverine dodged her attack, and thrust his claws up into her chest. The woman gasped in surprise.

Wolverine shook his head. "Ya just don't get it…do you. Being a hero isn't about dying. It's about making a change for the better, and being alive to see that happen. The only thing you'll go down in history for is being the first to die on the field of battle." As blood frothed at her mouth, he shook his adamantium claws loose from her body, letting it fall to the ground.

The woman gurgled, choking against the stream of hot blood that was fast rising from her punctured lungs. Her eyes no longer were angry or defiant. Instead, they were brilliant blue, her fear and pain apparent. Wolverine watched her die, feeling little remorse. His training from so many years ago had kicked in. The woman coughed once, inhaling a deep shuddering breath, and her eyes closed. Wolverine no longer heard her heart beat. And turning his back on the young corpse, he headed for his next target.

------

Skylar and Austin were facing off against Oxy. The twins had made a beeline for him, working together to bring the large man down. Austin was currently in a black anaconda form, his long body wrapped around Oxy's neck, slowly squeezing. Skylar was pelting the big mutant with all she had in rock form. Oxy kicked Skylar out of the way, and grasped Austin's body with his large hands. Instead of trying to rip the "snake" off from around his throat, he squeezed his fingers into Austin's scales.

His large nails ripped holes into Austin's body, and Austin shook in agony, his grip slowly loosening as he struggled to break free from Oxy's hold. Skylar growled and lunged for Oxy, managing to free her brother before Oxy turned his attention back to her. Austin fell to the muddy ground, red from the blood of the surrounding battle, and phased back into human form, groaning in agony. What had been puncture wounds on the snake's body, were gaping punctures down his side. He called on his shadowy power to give himself strength to last until Skylar could attempt to heal him.

Oxy ran a finger down Skylar's face as he held her in the air by the neck. "Similar from last fight, no? You are too beautiful to kill…why do you fight me?" His voice carried a French accent, and his deep brown eyes appraised her freely.

Skylar spit at him, her hands trying to pry herself free from his strong grasp. Oxy merely laughed and threw her twenty feet through the air. She landed with a thud on the ground, her eyes rolling back into her head momentarily as she struggled to stand up. Her healing powers were fast, but she couldn't urge it on too quickly…it would weaken her. Struggling to her feet, she spotted her brother and hurried over to him. As twins, she had the ability to transfer her healing power to him.

Making the decision that he needed the heal now, she focused on his wounds. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she let her life force enter him, slowly feeling herself weaken. Oxy laughed and made a move to grab her, but a cool voice stopped him.

"Leave her, Oxy. She's mine to kill."

Oxy made a face and turned to the speaker. "You think being with Sinister makes you so much better than me?"

The other man shook his head. "No. I just know I am. Thorn has called for your presence anyway. Don't delay getting to her. You know how she hates waiting."

Oxy nodded and lumbered away. Skylar looked up at the speaker, and gasped in surprise. Nathan was standing in front of her, his blue eyes watching her warily. Austin opened his eyes weakly and blinked once at his older brother.

Skylar tried to shield Austin from Nathan as the other bent down closer to the twins. "Get away from me, Nathan. I don't want to hurt you."

Nathan looked hurt. "I know you don't. You love me too much for your own good. Damn it, Sky…why couldn't you just stop chasing me? Now look at me." He held his hands out at her. "I'm forced to be a criminal…all to control this stupid mutation. Why couldn't you just let me die?" He looked around at the fighting around the siblings. "Such death…"

Skylar watched as Austin's wounds closed, and sluggishly got to her feet, Austin following suit. "You going to fight me, Nate?"

Nathan shook his head sadly. "No. I can't. You're my baby sister and my baby brother. Momma would never forgive me."

Austin frowned. "Mom's dead, dude. She killed herself after killing Dad."

Nathan's face froze. This was one bit of information he had not discovered. "Shit."

Skylar looked unhappy. "I'm going to let you walk away, Nathan. But if you hurt any of my friends…I'll kill you myself." She watched as her older brother nodded sadly and walked away, his form shimmering from the handsome young man to the corpse like figure he would know for the rest of his life.

-------

Rogue knew Gambit was in trouble. She could feel it. Frantically, she took to the air after disabling her target. Gambit was fighting a young Morlock who had the amazing ability to copy other mutant's powers. Every rock that he charged and threw at her, she grabbed and threw it back, charging it with his copied powers. Gambit got smart and tackled her to the ground, charging the coat she was wearing. Before she could get it off, it exploded, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Rogue landed next to him a moment later, a look of relief on her face when she saw he was still alive, albeit injured. A large gash ran from his temple to his ear, and his eye was swollen shut. Kitty Pryde, who had shown up at the fight late with Cannonball, made a snarky comment about being beat up by a girl as she passed by.

Gambit grinned at her retreating figure and turned to his fiancé. "Chere."

Rogue grinned up at him and embraced him. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Gambit grinned and kissed her innocently on the lips, his eyes shining with the adrenaline from the fight. "I'll try not to, Darling. You're not injured?" He already knew the answer. Rogue was practically invincible.

Rogue winked at her man and flew back up into the air to help out where she could, knowing Gambit was capable of caring for himself.

-------

Thorn and Misery were once again locked in a hopeless fight. Fable had strayed from Misery's side to keep anyone from interfering with the women. Misery's eyes blanked out of focus as she fought to find a weakness in her rival's mind. Thorn was showing an impressive immunity to Misery's powers.

"Give up, Misery. You can never beat me. Rather, you could join me." Misery bit back her remark and her eyes darkened once again, this time focusing on making Thorn feel happy.

As the other girl broke out into a fit of giggles, Misery sighed in relief. "No Thorn. I would never join you. My place is with the X-Men. As yours could have been." She felt Fable put a hand on her shoulder…the danger of any interference had passed. As Thorn gasped for air from her laughing, Misery felt herself becoming dangerously weak. She had overused her powers. Making others feel emotional was a tiring job, and it wore down on her own emotions. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought to control her hold over Thorn.

But it was too late. Misery collapsed in Fable's arms, a deep sob raking her body. Thorn slowly brought herself to an upright position, her face flushed from her laughter. This was no time for laughing. Anger swelled in her, and she lunged at Misery and Fable with a terrifying shriek.

Misery managed to see the attack coming and push Fable out of the way just in time. Thorn's poisonous nails missed Fable by inches, instead finding their target in Misery's neck. The next few moments flashed in a blur of hazy silence. Misery's scream echoed across the battle, silencing the fighting mutants. As quickly as the attack had started it stopped. Thorn's nails ripped away from Misery's flesh, but not by choice. Fable lunged for Misery as the girl fell, blood pouring from her wounds, the poison in Thorn's nails slowly doing it's job and forcing the life out of Misery.

Thorn had felt a sharp pain in her back and chest, causing her to rip away from Misery. Now, she looked down at the silver blade protruding from her body. She had been literally skewered by a perfectly placed sword. The pain was surprisingly dull in her adrenaline flushed system, but she could feel the blade. Death was upon her. Turning she faced her attacker, surprise on her face.

Deadpool was standing behind her, his masked face motionless as he crossed his strong arms. "I'm sorry Thorn. No more fighting. It had to stop, and your death was what could stop it. I would never have accepted this hit if there was hope left…but it needed to be done."

Thorn gasped a reply, but tasted blood in her mouth. She fell to her knees, all to aware of the silence that was now surrounding her. So this was what death feels like. And, in her dying breath, she sighed once, and fell into her permanent sleep. Her beautiful, alien like, features relaxed in the all to common death mask. Deadpool wrenched his sword from her body and wiped the blood from it's blade, sheathing it once more into it's proper place on his back. Removing a blue vial from his belt, he threw it to Fable.

"Here's an antidote to her poison. Misery will be fine if you can get the bleeding to stop." He looked up to where Rogue was hovering. "Rogue." Rogue smiled sadly at him, and nodded.

"Wade." He chuckled and turned, disappearing into the chaos as quickly as he had appeared.

Fable quickly administered the antidote and used a piece of his uniform to wrap her neck, slowing the bleeding. He could feel the panicked state of the girl in his arms. Emotionally drained, she was helpless to the pain and fear. Fable shushed her and made his vision power focus on her. He created a scene of peacefulness…a beautiful beach and waterfront. Fable knew Misery was seeing and feeling herself on this beach. Free from the pain of her injuries and the struggle in her mind. Fable kissed her temple, his eyes blank as he let his power surge over her. Mind and soul were joined, and an irreplaceable bond was formed, even if the two young mutants didn't realize it yet.

----

But the fight wasn't over. Several battles had yet to be finished…the news of the leaders death falling on deaf ears. Sinister had already made his escape, his plan to capture Rogue and Gambit ruined with the death of his top guard.

Cyclops was in a heated battle with a mutant who was as strong as Rogue, as fast as Quicksilver, and as intelligent as a rock…or so Cyclops perceived him to be. But his "never kill" mentality was slowly starting to come back to haunt him. For every blow that Cyclops dealt, none of which were killing blows, the mutant got right back up. Finally, bored with the game, the mutant charged into Cyclops, hitting him square in the back with his fist. The bones shattering echoed the already quiet battlefield. Cyclops didn't even have time to react. Dead before he hit the ground, his visor fell off his face, but his eyes were already closed, never to reopen.

As the mutant who had delivered the killing blow smiled over his handiwork, a vicious scream reach his ears. Jean Gray, upon seeing her fiance fall, felt her power surge. Racing to his side, she blasted the mutant with a psychic push so powerful, the mutant began to bleed from his ears. Jean rolled Scott over, tears falling as she realized her lover was dead. Her eyes turned a strange red color, and the psychic energy emanating from her body turned to flames. Her mind flashed into a new form, a more deadly form. She had become…the phoenix. The one which had plagued her dreams as of late. Her crazy powers had finally manifested, bringing a much more powerful and dangerous player to the field.

The mutants of Thorn's team made a hasty retreat, gathering up their dead as they fled Jean's terrifying attacks. When the fight was over, and the dead taken count of, Jean finally sank to the ground, returning to Scott's body. Tears ran down her face as she gently picked his head off the ground, holding his hand. Her pained sobs racked her body, and the X-men stood silent.

Wolverine watched as the dead were loaded up onto trucks to be given proper burials. He was hardened from war and destruction, but it broke his heart to see so many lives wasted over nothing. He watched Misery cry in Fable's arms, over the death of her leader, and over the death of her friend. Thorn's body was being transported to a waiting truck. Rogue stepped up next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

Wolverine turned to face his former student. "So it ends like this then, Stripes?"

Rogue shook her head, tears falling from her emerald eyes as she watched Kitty try to comfort Jean while Colossus gently picked up Scott's broken body. "No. It's not over. We have to rebuild. The trust humans had in us was broken by Thorn. We need to rectify it." Her sigh was heavy. "So much loss."

"Ah, Chere…you're alright." Rogue turned and saw a bloody Gambit standing behind her, leaning heavy on his bo staff. They had been separated during the battle, and from the looks of his condition, he had gotten into a nasty fight.

Rogue ran into his arms, pressing her lips to his. "Remy…" Her lover shushed her and held her tight, tears falling from his own eyes as he watched Colossus carry their leader to the ship.

Skylar joined them, supporting the weight of her brother. The twins looked exhausted, and tears had already dried on Skylar's face. She helped Austin to the plane and returned to Rogue's side, hugging her best friend. The two women fell into each other's embrace and cried. Skylar's musical voice was pained as she whispered to Rogue about Nathan.

Gambit looked at Skylar sharply. "Sky…Nathan is the one who contracted the hit on Thorn with Deadpool."

Skylar looked up from where her face had been nestled in Rogue's shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Gambit nodded. "Deadpool found me…Nathan is the one who contacted him. He's not an evil man, Sky…just desperate for some hope. Trust me…I know what it's like to feel an emptiness in your heart…like you don't belong to this world." He smiled sadly at Skylar. "Don't let your stubbornness get in the way of family. Austin and you need your big brother…whether you choose to believe it or not."

The team all reunited at the jet, their moods somber. The list of injuries kept growing as they returned to the mansion…carrying their dead leader. Jubilee had a broken arm, the bone even breaking through the skin. Austin still had damage to his side, including broken ribs, but thanks to his sister, he wasn't bleeding out. Gambit would need stitches on his face, and he had dislocated his knee. Storm had taken a hit to the head, falling from the sky, and was now floating in and out of consciousness in Beast's arms. Beast himself had several nasty cuts down his torso from a tiny little mutant who had blades for fingers. Misery was still bleeding, but the poison had been stopped. Her eyes looked clearer as she held still in Fable's arms. Fable, for being his first battle, had fared pretty well. The only non-injured ones were Wolverine, Rogue, Colossus, and Kitty.

Jean was in her own little world…her eyes blank as she sat next to her fiance's body. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Not even when Colossus bent down to pick up Cyclops when they landed. She made no movement to follow until Rogue and Kitty gently led her down the ramp and to the med bay.

As the team went their separate ways to mourn in their own fashions, and to recover from their injuries, Gambit and Rogue stole a moment of time to themselves. Under the moonlight, they embraced, Gambit holding her close.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Rogue."

The woman in his arms smiled up at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Sugah…you're stuck with me."

Gambit grinned and bent his head to kiss her. "Well…if this be torture…I'd gladly take it." Rogue smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. Gambit thought for a moment. "What happens now?"

Rogue sighed. "We be there for Jean, we mourn for Cyclops…and we eventually remember how to live normal lives."

But in her heart, she knew the road to recovery was not that easy. It would be filled with pain and suffering. Each mutant would have to find themselves among some serious soul searching. Some would even need therapeutic psychology after witnessing the horrors of the battles.

But they were strong. They were resilient. They would recover. They were X-Men.

TBC

IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!!

I AM BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!


End file.
